Dhampire
by Coi
Summary: Radha is a young Dhampire seeking revenge for her very existance. She meets up with another Dhampire hunter who is working on the same case and their battles start from there.
1. Hunter vs. Huntress

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampyre Hunter D. I do not own Meier Link. I am a poor sophomore in high school without a job. This is merely a hobby and I do not make any money off of it. On the contrary though, Radha is mine! As well are Lady Carfax, Mina, and Blaise. These are my creations and cannot be used without **_MY_** direct permission. If you wish to use them, contact me via e-mail.

Author's notes: Yes I realize many people spell vampyre as vampire. I do not. If this different spelling bothers you then I apologize. This chapter is pretty much clean with some mild violence, not much though.

Dhampire

Hunter vs. Huntress

The looks of the mortals did not phase her as she rode quietly through the town. She had been told on more than one occasion that she resembled a certain Dhampire hunter. Perhaps she did. Her pale skin appeared to have never seen the light of the sun, which contrasted the dark colors of her clothes. Her normal garb consisted of a skin tight black two piece body suit. Over it she wore a blood red bodice, wicked looking van braces of the same color, knee-high black leather boots, a demonic clawed glove on her left hand, and a mini-silver crossbow on her right. To complete the outfit, she wore two criss-crossing belts at her waist, a black cape lined with crimson that closely resembled bat wings, a broad sword slung over her back, and a black large brimmed hat with red plumes to block the sun from her sensitive eyes. The aspects that truly set her apart from the other hunter, other than being a woman of course, were her burning jade green eyes and the fiery red hair that fell in heavy locks to her waist.

"Silly humans." She smirked. The sight of them cowering out of the way of her black and red DL-7 cyborg, which appeared to be the spawn of hell itself, always amused her. She pulled on the reins to stop when a seemingly bold man stepped in front of her with a shining star blazing on his left breast.

"You! Dhampire! You are not welcome here!" The man stated in a rather harsh tone.

"I'm just looking for a place to stay for the night. I mean you no harm." She informed, not looking at the man from under the brim of her hat.

"Get out of town, Demon." A second man commanded as he grabbed her left wrist. The light reflected from his star hit her in the eyes, causing her to squint.

"Recant that insult now…" She hissed. It was taking all her will power to stop from breaking his arm on the spot.

"Oooo! You hit a nerve there, Mitch! Seems the Demon rejects its own title! Ha!" Laughed a third man who was just now stepping out of the crowd. He too had a star. Oh how she hated all sheriffs and their deputies at this moment.

"I warned you…" With those words, the Dhampire grabbed the arm that held her wrist and squeezed. An inhuman grin formed on her pale lips at the sound of the bones crushing under her powerful grip. A solid kick later, the man collided with a wall, screaming and holding her injured arm. Turning in her saddle, she shot the other man who had dared to call her a demon in the thigh with her crossbow. She ignored the second deputy's screams as her attention once again turned to the man in front of her. He was now wielding a very large firearm, not that that worried her in the least.

"Get out of town or I'll blow your head off!" He bellowed his eyes full of fear and hatred.

"How can I move when you stand in my way?"

"NO! Don't leave!" A frantic woman yelled as she ran toward the mounted hunter. The woman grasped the Dhampire's cape to show her urgency.

"M'lady! Get back!" The man with the gun ordered.

"No! She can help!" The woman spat at the sheriff.

"The other hunter is already on his way." The man retorted. His eyes silently begged the woman to step away from the monster she so desperately clung to.

"Two hunters are better than one." The woman said with such authority that the sheriff gave into her command but did not lower his weapon. She then turned her attention back to the Dhampire. "You are the vampyre huntress they call Radha, yes?"

"That is correct." The hunter replied. She glanced down at the woman. The lady was dressed in finery uncommon in even the richer towns. Her long blond hair was captured in a single French braid. Her face was soft and her eyes were a collage of clearest blues. She was beautiful, yes, but tired lines under her eyes clouded her beauty. She did not appear to have slept well in a long time.

"Huntress Radha…I beg of you…come to my house. I have a proposition for you." The woman breathed, a single tear fighting its way down her cheek. Radha thought for a moment and then handed her reins to the woman, allowing her to lead the way.

The house the woman led her too was more of a mansion than a house. It was large, white, and rich. The holder of the reins was obviously a very prominent citizen. The woman brought the horse back behind the house and lodged it in a stable fit for the pegasuses or unicorns of legend. She then bade Radha to dismount and follow. Radha followed her hostess into what seemed to be the parlor of the house. It was furnished with furniture of old, all beautifully brought back to life. The fabric of which the furniture was covered was of a floral pattern highlighted with gold thread. The wood of the furniture itself screamed royalty. The carpet was so lush it seemed that stepping foot on it was the equivalent of sin.

The trance like state brought on by the rooms beauty was broken by the soft words of the woman. "Please take a seat." Radha did so. Something in the woman's voice commanded obedience and it was received. "I am Lady Carfax," she continued. "And I apologize for the actions of the town. It was not always so, you see, but a fortnight ago, a full blood of your kind attacked. Many souls where lost and my sister, Mina, was taken captive." The lady handed Radha a picture of her sister. The picture was in color, yet another statement to the wealth of the family. Radha took in every detail. The woman in the photograph looked very similar to Lady Carfax. She had the same wild blond hair, but instead of eyes the color of the calm ocean, they where a brilliant purple.

"Vampyre eyes…No wonder the vampyre took interest in her," she breathed to herself.

"I hope it does not offend you, but there is another hunter on her trail. I'm just so worried…I knew of your reputation…that you never failed to find your prey…Please…Please bring my sister back." The woman tried her best to hold back the tears but they fell like a waterfall held back by a dam for too long.

"Lady Carfax…no need to put on a show…I will take the bounty…but at a heavy fee of course, " Radha said, her tone apathetic as she looked about the room once more. "I doubt you'll have trouble securing the funds."

"No…name your price. It will be met when you return with my sister." The lady replied, dabbing her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

"You do realize that your sister, Mina, may be changed…in which case I will have to kill her, quickly…but it must be done," the huntress informed, looking down at the picture.

"I realize that is a possibility…and at the amount of time that has passed…it may very well be true…if that be the case, bring back her unicorn pendant. She wears it always…it will prove you have completed the task."

Radha nodded. "I want twice what you have offered the other hunter, and I want 300,000 pieces as a down payment."

"40 million pieces it is then…Edward!" Lady Carfax raised her voice only slightly while ringing a delicate, gold bell.

"Yes, m'lady?" A young man asked as he trotted into the room.

"Please bring Ms. Radha here 300,000 pieces quickly," Lady Carfax said in such a way that it seemed that amount where mere pennies. The young man returned a few minutes later with a large black velvet bag and handed it to Radha. He then bowed to Lady Carfax and left.

"Before I go, tell me about this vampyre," Radha said, tying the bag tightly to one of her criss-crossing belts.

"He is old, powerful. Little other than that is known about him but it is said he has lived for over seven thousand years. All is known is his first name, Blaise."

__

"Maybe I should have asked for more than twice the amount," Radha thought to herself. "Who is the other hunter you hired?"

"D"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had been on the trail for two days now, using the symbiot's keen senses to find the trail of the vampyre. The trail led to the edge of the Great Wasteland. It was a hundred miles of nothing but desert in all directions. To attempt to cross normally meant certain death.

"Come on, D…Let's turn back. There is no way we can cross this and you know it." A small voice ordered.

"Nightmare's water reserves are at full. It can be done." D said simply.

"Don't be so stubborn, D! Don't you remember what happened the last time you where exposed to too much sun?" D didn't respond. "You may have no problem dying from the heat but that doesn't mean I want to. Becoming a corpse in the scorching sand is not my life's goal!"

Before D could reply to the sym, a figure on a black and red cyborg and a flowing cape rushed by. He watched as the figure stopped about twenty feet away and turned around. His eyes widened slightly. The figure, although female, was almost an exact mirror image of him except for some deviants in color and weapons. His face returned to being emotionless as the woman rode toward him, drawing her sword. The sword was at least as long as D's but it was not a thin and graceful Samurai-type sword. It was wider with runes down the blade. The handle was a fearsome dragon, which held the blade in its mouth. Its wings provided the cross bars, its tail the grip. The dragon was forged of some black metal and the fine details were etched in silver poured onto the beast by some unknown master. The eyes of the dragon were perfect, tiny rubies. It was a fine sword, but its nature was barbaric.

She stopped when there was about seven feet of distance between them. "You must be the great vampyre hunter D…We do look alike, don't we." She held her sword so that it pointed toward the ground. It was not a threat yet, more of a deterrent of any attack.

"I have no quarrel with you, Huntress." He stated, his voice giving no hint to any emotion.

"But I have one with you…You see…we are after the same prey. And, I'm afraid I was never any good with competition. So, surrender your right to the vampyre, Blaise, or I shall have to kill you." Her tone was crisp and also did not relinquish any weakness to be played.

"You know I cannot do that." D replied, slowly pulling his sword out of the sheath.

"I figured as much." She raised her sword, kicking her heels to send her horse into a charge. D mirrored her attack. The two clashed as steel met steel. Each slash was met and blocked. Neither hunters had the advantage. Radha forced her horse to rear and kick out at D. Nightmare in turn reared and struck back. The two stallions instinctively battled, as if there was a female in heat nearby.

D and Radha took to the sands, running at each other with their weapons held high while their steeds kicked and bit in their own battle. D leaped into the air, sailing down at Radha, his sword aimed for her heart. Just before the attack connected, Radha raised her cape, deflecting his attack. D had seen such a cape before, in the hands of another vampyre, Meier Link. She lunged at him, swinging her sword at his head. D ducked, slicing her right hand. With a hawk like screech, she dropped her heavy blade, but was far from unarmed. With a twist, she turned to D and shot a silver bolt at his heart. He caught it and threw it back at Radha. She didn't have time to react. The bold embedded itself in her right shoulder, disabling that arm for the time being. The only weapons she had left were her unnatural strength, cape, and terrible clawed glove.

She got into a fighting stance for hand-to-hand combat, her unhindered left side facing D. The Dhampire nodded and returned his blade to its sheath. She was again the first to attack, running toward D with inhuman speed. D readied himself for her attack.

"She's gonna pull something," his hand informed. He just ignored it.

About three feet away from D, she went into a skid, sending a cloud of sand his way. As he raised his hands to protect his eyes, she jumped at him, lashing out with her glove, but he was not there. Looking up, she saw him with just enough time to raise cape to block his fist. Radha spun, kicking D in the side with her powerful legs. She landed like a cat and was dashing after him in seconds. It was his turn to be tricky. He waited for her to come to him. When she was a bare breath away, he kicked up some sand. With her distracted, he had enough time to pin her. Her eyes began to glow an eerie green and her fangs grew. She bit at him in a desperate attempt to free herself. It was to no avail. She had lost. Radha soon ceased her struggles.

"You are good, Huntress…blinded by rage and pain but still good…" He then released her and called Nightmare to him. The cyborg was not as fortunate as his master was. Radha's cyborg was newer and a tad stronger which gave it the upper hand. Nightmare was not seriously damaged, but if went unchecked, the damage could cause the cyborg to deteriorate even more. He was left with no choice. He would have to return to the nearest town for repairs. It would be a long trek since it was obvious that riding would only worsen the damage. He sighed. It appeared that the huntress might have won anyway. Or maybe not. D glanced at the fallen woman to see if she had moved. She had not and her blood was now staining the sand. If he would take her horse, he could get Nightmare to a town within half a day. D nodded at his own decision and walked back to the huntress. She had passed out. With a sigh, he carefully removed the bolt and stripped her of her cape, bodice, and the top half piece of the body suit to bind her wounds. He then redressed her except for the cape, which he held onto himself. He did not need her waking up and striking out with it. D then mounted her cyborg with her in his arms and told Nightmare to follow. With a gentle kick, they sped off toward the nearest settlement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like it? Yes? No?


	2. Prey in Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampyre Hunter D. I am a poor sophomore in high school without a job. This is merely a hobby and I do not make any money off of it. On the contrary though, Radha is mine! Maude and Lie are also my creations. Please do not use them without receiving **_MY_** permission first. You may contact me via e-mail. Crede, however, is a character that belongs to my little sister and is being used with her permission.

Author's notes: Yes I realize many people spell vampyre as vampire. I do not. If this different spelling bothers you then I apologize. This chapter is pretty much clean with some mild violence and bad language, not much though.

Dhampire

Prey in Sight

The screams. They would not cease. She could not stop them, her mother's screams. The screams of one being hunted and slowly killed by monsters. Her throat ripped to shreds; her body violated all in lust for blood. Those screams echoed every night in her head. Her eyes flew open at the sight of her mother's body and she too now screamed. D rushed into the room, sword drawn, ready to strike. But, no one was there. No one except for the cunning huntress who now sat huddled in a corner, crying and defending herself from an unseen attacker.

"She's a loony." The sym sneered.

"Silence," the tall hunter whispered to his hand as he slowly walked to her. He knelt in front of her, trying to see what tormented her so. That's when she looked at him. Her eyes had changed. No longer were they the cool, burning jade pools he confronted earlier. They had transformed into frightened and dull spheres of an olive green. "It's okay." He told her, still no emotion in his tone.

"You! You raped my mother! You drank her blood! You called the wolves to eat her alive! It was you who made me watch it all!" She screamed as she lashed out at the slightly confused D. D jumped back, easily dodging all of her sloppy attacks. With a simple twist, he was behind her. His strength easily outmatched her weakened form as he just held her to him, letting her scream and run out of energy. It didn't take long and she was soon passed out once more.

"Is it just me…Or do all women seem to swoon for you, D, after screaming your name?" The sym taunted.

"Do you want to drown?"

"Fine…my lips are sealed."

"Good." D carefully put her back into bed. As soon as she was functioning again, he would leave.

Within hours, she was coming to, without the screams this time. She looked around; trying to regain her bearings as everything slowly came into focus. The room was small. It was furnished with two twin beds, a bathroom with just a toilet, sink, and a single person shower, and a man sitting on the other bed sharpening a very long sword. She reached for her sword but it was gone, as where her other weapons.

"I have them." The man said, not even looking up from his task.

"I know you…you're the hunter…D?" She was slightly confused and couldn't think straight. "You are after Blaise as well…we fought…you won." She was talking to herself more than to D.

"Your horse is in the stables. You are free to go whenever you wish." She got up and slowly walked over to him. Her weapons were on he floor at his feet.

__

"He going to make me bow to him…His victory wasn't enough…he wants me to bow. I could just kill him for such an insult." Radha grimaced, a small snarl forming on her lips.

As if he could hear her thoughts, D ceased his sharpening to hand the weapons to her. She nodded and quickly rearmed herself. She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "I shall pay you back for your mercy. Vampyre Hunter D…but not if you become between me and my prey…I will not make the same mistakes twice." He merely nodded. "And the name is Radha." With that she departed from the room.

"Will the gentleman be leaving with you, miss?" The stable hand asked while putting the saddle back on her horse.

"No." She said coldly. After paying the boy, she took her mount by the reins and led him outside. Once out in the open, she proceeded to check over him to make sure he was not damaged. "He didn't hurt you…Did he, Goliath?" The cyborg snorted and shook his head. "Good…now we must hurry if we are to catch our prey." She then mounted up and galloped out of the town.

D watched Radha leave from a window. "Interested are we?" The sym asked, attempting to sound innocent.

"Silence."

"Why did you help her anyway? She's competition, you know. She'll only get in the way." The sym retorted, as if stating some unknown fact.

"I needed her horse."

"Lair." D clenched his fist to silence it. He then headed down to the stables to saddle up and leave as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Radha grinned to herself. She was making wonderful time and was so close to Blaise that her senses where going haywire. It was day now and with Goliath at full speed, she would catch up to him in a matter of hours. The thrill of the hunt and eventual kill excited her. This had always been her favorite part of the life of a hunter. Her grin turned to a slight frown. She would have to hurry since the heat was rising and she had not sought shelter from the sun since she left the hotel late early that morning. If she didn't seek shade soon, the heat could overcome her. Radha simply pushed this thought out of her mind and rode on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina looked out of the carriage at the sun, the bright star that kept the Earth alive. How she wished she could feel its rays upon her skin. She missed it dearly. Her violet eyes then turned from the window to the coffin beside her. In that beautiful box lay a man who could kill her with a single thought, and he frightened her.

She remembered the night he had taken her away. He had thought she was a vampyre taken captive by the humans because of her eyes, her vampyric eyes. He had ignored his senses that screamed, "HUMAN!" and saved her from the mortals. It was then that he discovered what she was and remembered a prophecy of old. The ancient tale foretold of a woman who appeared to be a vampyre but was no more than a human. But, if she would be turned, the vampyres she would create could over turn the future of the humans, forcing them to once again bow to their rightful masters. He then decided to take her to his castle, to turn her, and rule the new future that she would create.

__

"They've stopped to water the horses…I don't think they would mind if I took a quick stroll in the sun…and if I could just get away…then the prophecy wouldn't come true…" Her decision made, Mina stood and stepped out of the carriage. A short woman of about 5'4" stepped in front of her. The woman had exceptionally pale skin, deep golden eyes, pointy ears, and silvery white hair with black ends that reached her knees. She wore an almost translucent white body suit and covering her back was a pair of full, white-feathered wings.

"And where might you be wondering off to?" The woman in white asked.

"I'm going for a walk, Crede…my legs are cramping…Do you mind?" Mina snapped.

"Let her go, Crede," hissed a reptilian looking woman. 

"Stay out of this, Maude." Crede growled at the snake woman. Maude was an odd mutant. The top half of her body was that of a beautiful young woman with raven black hair, icy blue eyes, muscular arms, and full breasts. Her bottom half was that of a powerful anaconda. Maude's snake-like body could crush a man in brief moment.

"Maude's right…let her go for a walk." A third mutant in the lake with horses ordered. He was tall, slender, and dressed like a gypsy. He could walk into any town and most likely leave unharmed since he appeared human minus the blue and white hair.

"Lie…stick to watering the horses." Crede mumbled, cracking her knuckles.

"Look! I'm just walking over there by the river and I won't go into the woods…I'll stay in your line of vision, Crede!" Mina yelled, pointing off into the distance.

"Fine…" Before Crede could change her mind, Mina quickly walked past her. She continued to walk until she came to the small river. She looked down to see her reflection. Her long blonde hair was free of any restraints and played in the wind. Her silky, black floor length nightgown, amazingly enough, was in perfect condition. Neither of its long sleeves had been torn in the struggle and its hem hadn't unraveled even though it must have been stepped on at least a dozen times by one of the mutants that loyally followed Blaise. While looking over her nightgown in the water, she noticed the reflection of a blurred figure rush by. She looked up to see a single woman in black standing across the river.

"You must be Mina Carfax." The woman stated.

"Yes…Yes I am…Please tell me you're a hunter come to save me! The vampyre means to change me." Mina replied hastily.

Radha grinned. "I am here to kill the vamp and return you to your sister…yes…that is true…Where is the vampyre?"

"In a carriage back there…but it's guarded by three mutants." Mina informed, pointing back in direction of the carriage.

"They should be no problem…come across the river and I'll get you out of here…I'll deal with the vampyre once you are safe." The huntress ordered, holding out her hand. Mina was about to cross the river when a pair of powerful arms grabbed her from behind.

"I should have known you would try to escape." Crede growled.

"LET ME GO!" Mina screamed.

"Lie…catch!" The woman ordered, tossing Mina to her fellow mutant. Lie caught Mina easily enough and ran back to the carriage, leaving Crede to deal with Radha. Crede sniffed the air and then glared at the huntress. "I'll enjoy hearing you scream as you die, Dhampire."

"Whatever…" Radha unsheathed her sword and leapt across the river at the woman. Crede dodged her attack, twisting to kick out at her. Radha blocked the kick with her cape and slashed out again with the blade. Crede ducked and starting flipping backward to gain some space between her and the huntress.

"You're good, Dhampire…I'll have to use my true form to kill you…but die you shall."

"Your confidence is your weakness since you have not even seen me truly fight yet."

"Hmpf! Prepare to die!" Crede howled up at the sun and shifted into a large, white wolf that easily matched the size of Goliath. The wolf spread its magnificent wings and turned to face another figure, this one mounted, coming her way. The figure jumped off his horse with his sword drawn at the wolf. The wolf-turned-Crede merely caught the blade in her mouth and flung the man away like yesterday's trash.

"I told you not to get in my way, D." Radha growled as she aimed her crossbow at the wolf, but before she could shoot, the wolf was gone. "Shit! Goliath!" The cyborg galloped out of the woods to Radha. She mounted up and raced after the mutants, leaving D behind. D, not one to be left in the dust, was soon mounted and hot on their heels.

"Crede dear, weren't you suppose to dispose of the hunters?" Maude asked lazily, slowly uncurling so that her body covered the entire roof of the carriage.

"What does it matter?" The now human looking Crede huffed, looking up at Maude from the driver's seat.

"They're right behind us."

Both Lie and Crede looked back from their seat to see two mounted hunters gaining on them. "Oh crud puppies…" Lie breathed as his attention returned to the road. He flicked the reins to make the six horse team go faster.

"Don't worry, Wolf Girl…I'll fix your mistake." Maude said as she threw herself from the carriage and in front of the riders. "Stop…please." Neither seemed to be listening. "I was polite…no need to be so RUDE!" She yelled, using her tail as a whip to knock the two Dhampires off their horses. Radha hit the ground hard and didn't move. D, on the other hand, was quickly back on his feet with his sword drawn. Before he could blink, Maude was almost upon him. D rolled to avoid her. Raising herself up so that she was taller than D, Maude opened her mouth and started spitting a deadly acid at him. Avoiding the puddles of venom, D lunged at her, slashing with his sword. Twisting out of his way, she quickly slithered up into a great tree on the edge of the woods. The Dhampire sped into the forest after her, but she was no where to be seen. He knew she was there, but wasn't sure of her exact location.

"You know D…we crossed the entire desert in a day…maybe we should just let her go and chase down the vampyre in the morning." D paid the sym no heed. "Hey! I may not be susceptible to the sun but you are."

"Shut up…I need to hear." The sym, for once, did listen to him. D raised his head sharply to the sound of an intoxicating laughter in the trees.

"Dhampire…sweet Dhampire…There's no need to fight me…I'm on your side…Come join me." The snake woman said. Her voice seemed to have a mind numbing affect to it. D couldn't help but feel sleepy. "Sleep, sweet Dhampire…There's no need to fight anymore." D was about to fall under her hypnosis when something stepped on a broken twig, bringing him back to full alertness. "Damn it!" Maude cursed as D lunged at her. She swung onto another branch, avoiding his blade. He landed on the ground, out of breath, and fell to his knees.

"I told you about the heat!" The sym yelled!

"Shut up!" D yelled back, avoiding Maude's tail. He jumped again to avoid her burning spit but was caught in her coils.

"What have I caught here? A little Dhampire trying to play hunter? HA!"

"Yo Snake Bitch! Up here!" A female voice ordered. Maude looked up to see a very pissed off Radha jumping from a tree with her sword drawn coming straight for her. The last thing Maude saw was Radha's hot blade slicing through her chest. The huntress then fell to her side. The heat was obviously getting to her as well. "There's a cave just back there a bit," she said, staggering to her feet. Both Radha and D barely made into the cave before giving out under the harsh heat. Luckily for them the cave had a damp dirt floor, and the two were able to easily dig a holes big enough for the to lay in. "There…we're even." Radha informed, burying herself in her own little pit. D just nodded his head slightly in reply.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked after a few minutes.

"What does it matter to you?"

"You accused me of killing her back at the hotel…"

"Oh…" Radha paused for a moment. "My mother was a weapons' smith…she serviced everyone…humans and mutants alike. One night a pale skinned man with long auburn hair, like you, came into her shop. He rapped her. When I was thirteen, my 'beloved' father returned. He bled her and called his wolves to finish her. He made me watch the entire thing…saying that if I was to be his daughter…I needed to be strong. That was when I decided to be a hunter. He died slowly at my hand and I have been stalking vampyres since then. It is the only life I can have…as I am sure you know well enough…there are few occupations Dhampires are allowed."

D, once again, merely nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like it? Yes? No?


	3. Side-tracked

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampyre Hunter D. I am a poor sophomore in high school without a job. This is merely a hobby and I do not make any money off of it. On the contrary though, Radha is mine! Maude and Lie are also my creations. Please do not use them without receiving **_MY_** permission first. You may contact me via e-mail. Crede, however, is a character that belongs to my little sister and is being used with her permission.

Author's notes: Yes I realize many people spell vampyre as vampire. I do not. If this different spelling bothers you then I apologize. This chapter is pretty much clean with some mild violence and bad language, not much though.

Dhampire

Side-tracked

D was soon fully recovered from the heat and pulled himself out from the ground. Sitting against the cave wall, he glanced over at the other Dhampire. She did appear to have regained her strength yet and was still in her earthen hole. She just laid there like a limp noodle looking at nothing. D wondered what was going through her mind but did not dare to take a peek.

The rain poured on, sounding like a soft drum against the cave. The drumming slowly lulled the two weary Dhampires into a restful slumber. So deep a sleep was it that the screams of Radha's mother lay silent in the abyss of her dreams. The storm grew angry and tried with all its might to destroy any living thing with its winds, water, and electricity. Sometime during the tempest, D woke when he felt something lean against him. It was Radha. She was huddled against him like a child frightened by the storm. _"How young is she?"_ He mused. Feeling her shiver against him, he put his cloak around her and returned to the peaceful snooze Radha had awakened him from.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crede passed back and forth uneasily. "Where's Maude? Those two should have been no problem for her."

"Maude is cocky. She very well may have made some fatal mistake." Lie informed while adding more kindling to the fire. 

"Maude doesn't make mistakes." Crede growled, punching a wall of the large cave that sheltered them and the carriage from the raging storm outside. Lie stood and walked over to her. He gently grabbed the hand she had just thrown into the stone wall and held it against his cheek.

"Does it really matter what happened to that stuck-up snake girl?" Lie asked, trying to ease Crede's mood. She smiled at him; the cold cruel mask she wore lifted to reveal a warm and loving woman. Lie moved closer to kiss her but was stopped by something tingling in the back of his head.

__

"Lie…the storm is waning…quit fooling around with your wolf and return the carriage on its course." A voice whispered in the mutant's head.

__

"Yes, Master Blaise…We will be on the road again shortly." Lie responded mentally. He then reverted his attentions to Crede. He kissed her softly before whispering in her ear, "The master commands we go." Releasing her hand, Lie returned to the fire to snuff it out. Within minutes, the carriage was ready to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She felt warm and safe, a combination that Radha rarely knew. As her mind slowly forced its way out of the numbing rest the rain had coaxed it into, she was able to determine where these feelings came from. The warmth was provided by a heavy cloak much like her own. The security was given to her by a powerful arm around her slender shoulders. That's when it clicked. _"Someone is holding me!"_ Her mind raced over the memories of the previous day, trying to put the pieces together like a giant jigsaw puzzle. She decided that it had to be D and it was therefore safe to open her eyes. As her eyelids slowly opened, she prayed that D was still asleep. He wasn't. She looked up to see his clear blue eyes staring down at her. Radha quickly pulled herself away and sought solitude against the other wall. The other hunter remained silent.

Radha couldn't take the silence for very long. She looked over at D, her eyes confused. "We didn't…"

"No…" Radha sighed with relief at his answer.

"Then why the hell were you holding me!?" She spat, her hellcat demeanor returning.

"That's a question you should be asking yourself." D said as he rose. Without saying another word, he turned to mount Nightmare.

"What in a frozen hell does that mean? How can I ask myself of what I do not know?" Radha hissed through clenched teeth. D's refusal to explain was really started to scrape her nerves. But, he did not answer, merely rode away. "HEY! I'm not through with you!" She yelled. Seeing that he wasn't going to stop, she jumped on Goliath and galloped after him. When Radha was riding side-by-side with D, she reached over and grabbed his reins, pulling Nightmare to a stop. "Now explain what the hell you meant." She ordered.

"I don't know why you were huddled against me. I awoke in the middle of the storm and you where there. You seemed cold so I merely put my arm around you. That is all." D didn't even look at her from under the brim of his hat as he spoke.

"That's it?" D nodded. Radha took off her hat, allowing the sunlight to sparkle in her eyes. She tried to look D in the eyes but his hat block her view. "Well…since you are going my way…I suppose I could let you come with me." She placed her hat back on her head and handed D back his reins. D remained silent but did not seem to reject the idea. _"Maybe he misses true company as much as I do…"_ Radha thought before kicking Goliath lightly with her heels. Goliath reared up and was off with D and Nightmare close behind.

At mid-day, the two hunters reached the outskirts of a town. The vampyre had been through here. Radha could feel it in her bones. She wanted to pass through quickly, but was stopped by a very upset man. He came running at them with tears streaming down his face and his arms flailing in the air.

"Stop!! Hunters!! Please!! I beg you!!" The man yelled as he grabbed hold of Radha's cloak, nearly yanking her off Goliath.

"Sir! Calm down and release me!" Radha hissed, grasping the saddle horn to stay mounted.

The man did so but the tears did not cease. "It killed her! The werewolf killed my only daughter! My baby! Please!! You must kill it so no one feels the same fate as my dear Lucy…God rest her soul."

Radha felt both enraged and sorry for the man at the same time. Ever since wolves had caused the tortuous end of her mother, she never refused to hunt them when asked. "I'll do it. Don't worry sir. The death of your daughter shall not go unpunished."

The man lowered his head to the mounted rider. "Thank you."

"There are no wolves. Let's ride on." D said in his usual monotone voice.

"Ride on!? D, you _are_ a cold-hearted bastard…You go ahead and 'ride on.' I'll kill the wolf." Radha growled before dismounting to follow the man.

D shook his head as the sym. spoke, "So…we're gonna leave and let her die, right?"

"No." D turned Nightmare around to return to the outskirts of the town, using his vampyric senses to keep track of Radha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Radha arrived at the man's house, she saw pictures of his deceased daughter on almost everything. She picked one up off a table. Lucy had long dark hair and a slender face with wide eyes. The color of which she was not sure since the photo was black and white.

"We buried her this morning." The man said. He grabbed a chipped cup and poured some luke-warm tea in it. Upon offering it to Radha, he began his story. "It was a warm night and the moon was high and full. Lucy had always loved to watch the stars and on such a clear night, they were irresistible to her. She wore a cross and had a silver dagger with her so I thought she would be all right. Around midnight, the whole town was awoken by a dreadful scream. We rushed to the woods to see what was amiss, but we were too late. The wolf had ripped my beautiful daughter apart…She was…eviscerated…Um…excuse me." He said as he wiped another tear away.

"It's quite alright. I will bag this wolf of yours. Tonight is the last full moon…it will die." Radha said decisively. "Do you have a map of the area?"

"Yes, Ms…"

"Radha"

"No last name?"

Radha thought for moment. It had been decades since she had used her last name. "Fujimiya."

"Ms. Fujimiya…" The man said to himself as he retrieved a map from a drawer. Radha took the map from him and studied it.

"Point out were your daughter was attacked." With on grubby digit, the man pointed to a clearing in the forest.

__

"The girl was stupid enough to go into the forest? This is starting to smell fishy…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh this is definitely getting rather fishy." Radha mumbled to herself. She had been sitting in a tree by the clearing for hours. The moon was just beginning to set and she was really starting to ache. "Curses! What if D was right and this was just a plot to slow us down…dammit!"

"Ms. Fujimiya?" A voice said suddenly causing Radha to almost fall out of her tree.

After regaining her balance she looked down to see the father of Lucy standing bellow the tree, holding a large lantern. "Get out of here! If that wolf comes it'll kill you !"

The man laughed haughtily at her. "Ms. Fujimiya…there's no wolf. Lucy is a figment of your imagination."

"What?"

"It's all a ploy to kill you, ya see? Master Blaise doesn't need you interfering…And don't worry…I'll hunt down your partner after I've washed the ground with your blood. Too bad, though. You look like a lovely little whore."

Radha was about to launch herself from the tree at the man but stopped as he contorted in pain, his limbs twisted and bent in ways no man could. Her expression changed from shock to mute horror as the man grew in size, his body still contorting from the shape of a man. His arms and legs grew lean and long. Horns seemed to sprout from his head. His neck extended several feet from his body while large wings and a flexible, powerful tail slowly ripped out from his body. His eyes turned a bright gold as his skin appeared to have become a beautiful shade of green. The beast raised its head to the sky, roaring, and singling the end of the transformation. In front of her no longer stood a human, but a lean and well-muscled dragon. Two words came to Radha mind, "Holy…Fuck…"

The dragon wasted no time. Before Radha could blink, she was sent flying from the tree due a deadly 'thwack' from that powerful tail. The dragon flew into the air then dove down at her. She rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Radha then used her cape to launch herself into the sky, unsheathing her sword in midair. "Two can play at that game," she thought as she herself dove down, slashing at the beast with her sword. The dragon did not shy from the blade. In stead, he snapped out at it with long, sharp teeth. Pulling up, Radha soared over the dragon's head. "This isn't going to work…I need to slice open its belly to kill it…" She quickly landed and laughed at the dragon. "You're not a dragon…You're just a rabbit with big, pointy teeth. And a rabbit's fate is to be eaten by a hunter…such as myself."

The winged-beast reared on its hind legs, screaming in a rage. As soon as its front feet contacted with the ground, it charged at Radha at a blazing speed. She didn't have time to react. She never thought it would be that fast. It had her in its claws before she could move. "You're no ordinary rabbit…" She gasped as the dragon raised her to eye level while he slowly crushed her in his talons. She couldn't help the scream that emerged from her lips as she felt her ribs ready to give way.

"HAHAHA…WHO'S THE RABBIT NOW, MS. FUJIMIYA?" The dragon's voice boomed. If that was the dragon's normal conversational tone, her ears winced at the thought of him yelling. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE, MS. FUJIMIYA? I COULD CRUSH YOU, IMPALE YOU ON MY HORNS, OR," a nasty smirk formed on the beasts lips before he spoke the finale option. "OR I COULD EAT YOU ALIVE."

Radha grimaced. Her best chance for survival was option number three and even then her chances were slim to none. If she could just claw the roof of his mouth or shoot it with an arrow, she might have a chance at jumping and running while he was distracted by pain. "I choose…curtain number three."

"I WAS HOPING YOU'D CHOOSE THAT ONE…YOU DO LOOK TASTEY." The beast said while he dislocated his jaw to make his mouth open more. Radha felt like fainting from the stench of decaying flesh emitted by that set of chompers. Before the dragon had a chance to sink his teeth into Radha, he was interrupted by the sound of a horse trotting toward them. Radha couldn't help but giggle slightly at D riding towards them like a knight in black armor there to save a damsel in distress. Well, maybe not a damsel, but she was in distress.

"All I want is the girl," he said calmly to the beast.

__

"Girl!? Girl!? I'll show you who's a girl!" Radha's mind screamed at the other Dhampire. D didn't reply to her mental scolding but the sym. would have laughed his head off if it had one while just thinking about how Radha could 'show' D.

"WELL THAT'S JUST TOO BAD BECAUSE SHE'S MY MIDNIGHT SNACK...BUT DON'T WORRY, OH STUPID HUNTER…YOURS IS THE SAME FATE…SO JUST STICK AROUND LIKE A GOOD LITTLE DHAMPIRE SO I DON'T HAVE TO CHASE YOU," the dragon laughed while running its long, serpentine tongue over Radha's face. The dragon kept his eyes on the hunter, tasting Radha with his rough tongue causing her to squirm.

Even with the winged-serpent's eyes glued to him, in moves quicker than a human pick up, D threw a dagger at the arm that held Radha captive. The beast reared up in pain, slinging Radha into the trees. While the dragon was distracted by its injury, D jumped off his horse at the wyrm. His sword pierced the soft underside of the beast's belly causing it to scream in mixed tones, sounding both human and not. After a moment of writhing and thrashing of limbs, the dragon fell to his side. Its breathing was reduced to dry heaves, which soon ceased all together. D pulled his blade out its reptilian sheath and returned it to its true scabbard.

That's when he smelled it. He could smell someone bleeding besides the dead winged-wyrm. Following his sharp senses, he tracked the sent to its source. It was Radha hanging upside down from a tree, her boot caught in a branch. D looked up to see a trail of broken branches. She had obviously collided with one before crashing through the rest of the branches before becoming stuck in that awkward position. He called Nightmare over and mounted up so he would be tall enough to get her free without dropping her. As gently as possible, he freed her boot and then dismounted, laying her on the ground to check over her injuries. She was spitting up the blood, which could mean a rib had punctured a lung. She needed a doctor fast. Picking her up once again, wincing slightly as she cried out as something forced her to move her somewhat crushed ribs. She should have been placed on a stretcher, but she didn't have that much time or the luxury of one. D just hoped he didn't cause too much damage by carrying her like this.

Luckily for Radha, the village doctor was in because even thought she was a Dhampire, she'd die without treatment. "Place her on this table," the woman said gently. After D had done so, she shoed him out of the room and said she'd call him when finished. The woman then turned back to Radha and, with careful but precise fingers, she removed Radha's cape, bodice, and the top piece of the body suit. The doctor covered her mouth at the sight. Radha's left ribs were purple and appeared all out of place. If it looked this bad from the outside, she hated to think about how bad it would look when she cut her open. "Well…shall we begin?" She asked her unconscious patient.

Grabbing a sterilizing solution, she carefully rubbed down Radha's left ribs. Then she took her scalpel and pierced Radha's skin with finely controlled movements of the little blade. "Oh…my…God," the doctor gasped. Radha's ribs were practically crushed and one had pierced her lung. What amazed her was that they were slowly healing before her very eyes. The woman used her elbow to some of Radha's hair back to reveal her ear. Yes, she was a Dhampire. "Oh well…they all need a doctor sometimes," the doctor laughed to herself, returning her attentions to the crushed ribs of her patient.

The woman was in there for about an hour before she came out, looking just as she had when he brought Radha to her, not a drop of blood on her. "She's got a real fighting chance, sir," she told him with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Yes well…she's going to be in a lot, and I do mean a lot, of pain when she finally comes to. Her left ribs were crushed and had pierced a lung. I realigned them as best I could…what was funny though was that as soon as I pulled the rib out of the lung…the lung healed…"

D sighed, "I don't know her well. She is a vampyre hunter by the name of Radha…Yes…she is a Dhampire."

"I figured as much…well…have her take three of these three times a day to stop infection and one of these whenever the pain becomes too much for her…although by what I saw…she'll only need these pills for a couple of days…And here…this slip will allow you to stay at the local hotel for free since Radha is one of my patients," the woman chirped while handing D the medication and hotel pass. D nodded and headed toward the room to picked up Radha. "Oh no you don't," she said, standing in his way. "Some of the damage was from being carried on a horse…I realize that was necessary, but now it isn't. You go and get the room ready…I'll have my apprentices carry her over on a stretcher." D nodded once more and left for the hotel. The doctor grinned to herself while mumbling something like, "Two Dhampires sitting in a tree…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like it? Yes? No?


	4. Dance to the Tune of Survival

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampyre Hunter D. I do not own Meier Link. I am a poor sophomore in high school without a job. This is merely a hobby and I do not make any money off of it. On the contrary though, Radha is mine! As well are Lady Carfax, Mina, and Blaise. These are my creations and cannot be used without **_MY_** direct permission. If you wish to use them, contact me via e-mail.

Author's notes: Yes I realize many people spell vampyre as vampire. I do not. If this different spelling bothers you then I apologize. Also, while there isn't any real detail, there is mentioning of yaoi. Plus, this chapter does get rather gory. Therefore, if blood, guts, the hacking of body parts, and relationships between two men upset you, then I suggest you do not read.

Dhampire

Dance to the tune of Survival

D arrived at the hotel and, after showing his note and the medicine, was taken to a room free of charge. The room definitely did not qualify to be in a Hyatt, but it was clean. There was one twin bed with a chair next to it. He could just imagine some poor grief stricken man sitting in that chair next to his sick wife.

"Now were did that come from? Hmmm?" The little demon voice asked him.

"Shut up."

"Suit yourself…" With the sym. silent, D was free to look over the rest of the room. Not that there was much to look at mind you, but it gave him something to do. All that was left in the room that had even a few interesting points was the bathroom. It had an over sized bathtub, possibly to make it easier to clean up a patient, a sink and a medicine cabinet filled to the wazoo with Band-Aids, hydrogen-peroxide, gauze, medical tape, and stuff of that sort.

"Figures…"

At that moment, there was a bang as the door was kicked open and swung into the wall. D was about to launch into an attack, but stopped himself when he realized it was four men carrying a stretcher. Radha looked paler than usual, well what he could see of her from under her cloak looked paler. It didn't click why she was covered with her cloak until her bodice and top were handed to him.

"Okay, tall man. This here woman's bandages need to be changed _thrice_ a day and cleaned _thrice_ a day. Gotit?" One of the four men told him while puffing himself up to sound authoritative. D merely nodded. The man nodded in return, and upon turning on his heel said, "Okay, men. Our work here is done. Teeeen hut!" The remaining three went into a stiff position with their heads held high, their shoulders pushed back, and heels pressing into each other. "Forwaaaard! March!" D couldn't help but to smirk at the foolishness. The leader obvious took his job far too seriously since he seemed to forget that he was not in the army but an apprentice for a small town doctor.

D's attentions then turned to Radha. Upon removal of her cape, he quickly put it back down with a slight blush. Her ribs were wrapped nicely, but the good doctor had left her breasts bare for all the world to see. D decided to wait until morning to do anything about the bandages, so he just sat in the chair and unwillingly fell into a light snooze. He didn't wake up until sometime in the night when Radha tried to get up and cried out when her ribs painfully protested such movements. D watched her for a minute. Her eyes glowed green in the night. Her chest moved slowly up and down under her cloak. She bit her lip to keep from crying. _"Crying? The pills…"_ D stood and turned a light on so he could find the bottle for pain. "Take this. You'll have to swallow it whole because you cannot sit up yet to drink some water with it." He told her while placing the pill in her mouth. After making a face at the taste and swallowing, her pain quickly lessened and she no longer bit her lip.

"Where are we?" She asked after a moment or two.

"Hotel…"

"I can see that…are we in the wolf town?" 

"There were no wolves, but we are in that town. There was never a Lucy or a father of a Lucy in this town. It was all a trick used to try and destroy us." D said.

"Oh…" She looked as if she were about to cry as a feeling of failure and pain washed through her. The drugs to did not last long, yet she refused to take another pill. It's almost as if she thought the pain was her punishment and she was ever so willing to take it all. "D…I'm…I'm…"

"Don't…there is no need for it." D told her in an almost gentle tone. There was no need for her to break her own pride anymore than it has been for a simple apology.

She merely nodded in reply. Yet, before she drifted off to sleep, D could have sworn that she had said, "I'm sorry…please don't hate me," under her breath. D began to wonder if he could ever truly hate her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The doctor had been correct in guessing the amount of time it would take for Radha to recover. Because, in about three days, Radha had completely healed from the injury. Her ribs weren't even a tad tender. It was a wonderful recovery and the doctor pronounced her fit to travel.

While D readied the horses, Radha slipped down the roads to the house the dragon/mutant had taken her. On the outside, the house appeared unchanged, but as she entered, the vast difference from a few days ago slapped her in the face. There was nothing there. The walls were naked. No pictures of Lucy graced a table and the chipped cups were no where to be found. She slumped against a wall, feeling totally defeated.

"How could I have been so _stupid_!?!" She growled.

"You weren't…If there had been a single wolf around I would have believed it and then we could have both been killed."

She looked up at him. A few stray blood tears were cascading down her pale cheek. Before D could protest, she was latched onto him in a tight hug. "Please just hold me for a moment." At first, D didn't move. He just let Radha cling to him. However, something told him to oblige her. He couldn't tell if it were the sym. or that voice in the back of a person's head that everyone talks about. All that matter was the fact that he loosely wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders.

True to her word, Radha pulled away after a moment. Her face was clear and perfect, free of the staining blood tears. "We should go…we'll have to ride hard to catch up to them." D nodded and followed her to the horses. The two were soon mounted up and rode off in the direction of their Vampyre beacon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Master…shouldn't we speed up? At this pace the hunters are sure to quickly regain their lost time." Lie mentally asked his master while Crede slept lightly in his lap.

__

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No master!! I'm just wondering…"

"Very well then…I plan to play with these hunters…Besides, they still have to cross through the Mau-Mau…and you know how they feel about newcomers…"

Lie secretly cringed at the thought of the Mau-Mau.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"D…I don't like this place…Can we go another way." Radha whispered while glancing about their surroundings. The path they traveled on was narrow and surrounded by walls of rocks. A perfect place to set an ambush.

"There is no other way…"

Both Nightmare and Goliath came to a sudden stop when a large gate came into view. It was an odd looking pair of gates, as well as the fence that supported it. As her vision adjusted, Radha almost screamed when she realized the gate and fence were made out of human bones. On either side of the path that led up to the gate were pikes with women's heads on them. Radha couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. D began to wonder if it would have been wise to take a longer path.

The gates open and two things approached them. The creatures were short and had light green skin with long dark purple hair dancing in the light breeze. Their eyes were pupilless bloody orbs. Yet, despite their freakish eyes, the two could be considered quite handsome. To add to their beauty, they were dressed in stunning clothes encrusted with jewels.

As the two men, Radha guessed at their gender, approached, the two Dhampires' senses started to get fuzzy. It was the same feeling they had when a vampyre was nearby. These creatures weren't vampyres, but they were definitely related.

"Wat business you got wit Mau-Mau?" One of the two asked. 

__

"Yup…They're definitely male." Radha confirmed while looking them over.

"Just passage through." D answered. Radha got the feeling from D that she should remain silent.

"Yo pass thru Vampyre son…But no wuman allowed thru Mau-Mau." The other creature told them, glaring hard at Radha.

"What!?" Radha hissed. "Why the hell can't I pass!?"

"Radha…" D wished she had listened to him.

"No wumen allowed in Mau-Mau…unless…" The two creatures grinned. "Unless shey entertain us."

"Entertain? How must she entertain?" D asked.

"Dance fo us."

"Accepted." Radha smirked. 

"Be warned wuman…no wuman has 'ver entertained us…Dey all deead." One said, pointing to the decaying heads on the pikes.

"Understood…Can I have some better dancing clothes though and some warm-up time?"

"We git you clothes…you have till sundown." With that, the two were allowed into the city. Radha would have thrown up her lunch if it had been possible for her to do so. These people, while stunningly beautiful with their deep purple hair and blood eyes, were worse than barbarians. Outside the houses, they sported their 'trophies,' which consisted of various human body parts. In the city market, small captured children were herded up on the auctioning blocks to be bought and sold like cattle. The butcher was busy chopping into a person that Radha thought was once a woman. Radha felt really sick when he picked up a hammer and brought it down on the deceased's head causing bone, blood, and brain to fly everywhere. Both D and Radha sat on their horses in mute horror as a human woman was led up to an executioner's block.

"Dis wuman has failed to entertain us…According to our custom…she shall die…" With those fatal words, the woman's hands and feet were tied to a wall. The executioner took out a long blade and sliced her belly wide open. He then proceeded to pull out her internal organs and tossed the new 'snacks' to the eager crowd. They all ignored her screams for mercy and quick death. Radha raised her crossbow, aiming for the woman's heart, but was stopped by D.

"If we interfere, we'll suffer the same fate as her." Radha growled but knew he spoke the truth. While lowering her arm with that crossbow attached, she looked the woman straight in the eye in hopes of hypnotizing her to cease her pain. It was to no avail, the woman was in too much pain to focus on anything. When they had finally finished disemboweling her, the executioner wielded a mighty axe and sent her head rolling. It was slammed onto a pike and sent out to be with the other heads. The body was dragged over to the butcher's table to be cut and sold as dinner.

It was then that an entourage of the richly dressed monsters approached. They stopped about five feet from the Dhampires, but their leader continued to approach. He was taller than the rest and wore a beautiful purple tunic that matched his long hair. His body was covered with glittering jewels and his head proudly sported of headdress made of nothing more than gold, gems, and large plumes that must of weighed a ton. How his slender neck supported such weight Radha could only guess.

"Welcome to Mau-Mau. You look hungry, would you like something to eat." Radha's face twisted with disgust.

"No thank you." D said while dismounting. Catching the hint, Radha in turn left the safety of Goliath's back.

"Ahhh...So you recognize royalty when you see…I like that…Come…Your woman shall be made ready for tonight. No worries…no harm shall befall her till she fails." Radha was lead away by another man dressed in jewels while the king of the Mau-Mau took D to a large throne room. "Well…what do you think?"

D wanted to tell the man what he really thought, but decided that, for Radha's sake, it was best to play nice in the sandbox for now. "Well I must say that all the jewels you and your people wear are stunning…but what I wonder is what the cause of your hatred for women…I have yet to see a man sliced and diced in your town."

The king seemed amused. "Vampyre son…you're funny. You do not seem to understand the hierarchy of this 'town' as you call it. You might have noticed that this settlement, except for some of the slaves, is composed of nothing except of men of my kind. The reason is that they are my…what do you call it? Harem! Yes! That is the word. This town is nothing more than a harem to me."

D couldn't help but shudder as the king's eyes swept over his body. "What are you?"

The king chuckled. "I am the crossing of a vampyre and a mutant, a new form of hybrid. And with my bite, more of my kind have immerged." The kind paused to run his tongue along his sharp teeth. "A more powerful hybrid than you, Dhampire. Sunlight, garlic, crosses…none of them bother me or my kind." He frowned when his words had no affect on the hunter before him. "You're excused…go where you wish."

D nodded in false respect and turned to leave.

"You know, Vampyre's son…it's been a long time since I've eaten a Dhampire…I shall enjoy eating her heart immensely."

D stopped in his tracks and turned back to the king, his scorn plainly visible in his eyes. "What is the price of her life?"

"If she were to fail, which she will I'm sure…To save her you must become a citizen of my town. Don't worry…you'll be a member of the higher classes…not with the illiterate bastards of the lower levels."

"You mean to make me your pleasure slave?" D wanted to spit on his feet.

"Well…yes…I do. And if I don't get you…I'll just kidnap the next chap who meets my fancy. How else do you think I've acquired a town of yummy men?"

"You kidnapped all of these men? Your lack of honor disgusts me…" D was so repulsed that he could say no more. So, he merely turned heel and walked away.

The king smirked. "Oh you'll be mine, Vampyre's son."

D stalked down the street, cursing at various things. His situation was definitely grim. He could allow Radha to die, or become that mad man's sex slave. It was not a decision he enjoyed making. It was at that moment that a man approached him.

"You're Vampyre Hunter D, right?" His pronunciation and English was perfect. This fellow was obviously not one of the poor "illiterate bastards of the lower levels." The man was about 5'6" with waist length purple hair and of course very attractive to the eye. The only flaw that marred his emerald skin was a crooked scar snaking its way over his right eye.

"Yes…"

"If I could guarantee your companion's success…could you get me the hell out of here? Please…you have no idea what goes on in this hellhole. I received this scar as punishment…if I disobey again…I'm a dead man."

"How could you be so sure you could make such a guarantee?"

"Simple…all but a hand few of the men here are not here by their will and practically none of them enjoy being used…we're more than happy to help you get out of here if you'll help us. I could care less if you get anyone else out, but you must promise to get me out."

D looked at this man for a moment. _"If he speaks the truth, Radha and I could easily overcome any loyal subjects with the help of a mob…but mobs are also very wishy-washy…they could turn…and what if he is lying. What if there are only a few who are here against their will…but then again…how could someone like being raped whenever the king chooses…But…a lot of people did turn out for the execution and ate the woman's organs." _D couldn't help but snarl slightly at the last thought. "What about the execution...The 'citizens' of this town didn't seem to mind eating the woman's organs."

"That's because half of us are starving and executions are sometimes the only way to get a full meal."

D started to feel sick to his stomach himself. _"I can't sense any falsehoods in him…and this may be the only way to save Radha since these 'entertainments' are apparently rigged…_Fine…I will help…but only if Radha is unharmed in any way."

"Done!" With that, the man turned to leave. "Oh yeah…my name is Kaag." Before D could reply, Kaag had disappeared into the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the sun started its slow descent, the whole town gathered around a circular area about twenty feet in diameter. In the center of the circle was a ring of fire to provide some crude light for the entertainer to see by. The king sat on a golden throne with D sitting Indian style to his left, a guard standing to his right, and a scantly clad, handsome man on his lap. As soon as everyone had found a seat, the king shouted, "Come out woman…give us some entertainment."

At his command, Radha appeared and slowly entered the circle with her cloak wrapped tightly around her and her hat-covered head lowered so that no one could see her face.

"What is the meaning of this? Where are the clothes I provided? I gave those to you to dance in and I want to see you dance in them!" The king growled. Radha nodded.

In one fluid motion, she flung her hat and cap aside. D could have sworn he felt his jaw hit the ground. The only word that could have described Radha at the moment was exotic. She was clothed in a jeweled bra with bells dangling from the hem. Her slender legs were covered in baggy hip-hugging, virgin white pants while her feet were decorated with golden sandals. Atop her head was a glistening circlet with a single, tapered point reaching for her chin with delicate chains connecting back to the circlet. Her arms shimmered with a dozen golden bracelets and bangles. To add to the amazon look, all of her fiery red hair had been tamed and captured in dozens of beautifully done braids. Even the king was pleased with her looks.

(Author pops in: Okay…before I get to the dancing scene, allow me to explain something. It is early in the afternoon {I shouldn't be up yet…}, I've got my smelly candles lighted, my fountain going at full power, AND I'm blasting some dark classical music. Not to mention, I'm decked out in my Semi-Goth-Punk-Oriental outfit. Also, let's not forget that I have a party to go to at 7:30, which means I'm even more hyper than usual…In conclusion, I'm in an odd mood and not to be held responsible for what happens during Radha's dance…@_@)

"Any last requests before you commit your final act on this accursed planet?" The king asked, licking his fangs with his tongue.

"Just start the bloody music."" Radha hissed, placing her ring covered hands on her hips. The king grinned and snapped his fingers, causing a slow, gypsy-type melody to erupt from a group of musicians somewhere in the background.

At first, Radha merely stood with her hands at her waist.

__

"No…she's frozen…I pray Kaag comes through with his end of the bargain…" But, D's thoughts were interrupted as Radha started to slowly roll her hips to the beat, her hands sliding up her sides. With her hands dancing above her head, Radha began to move her feet in seductive motions in time with the quickening music. Suddenly, with a burst of energy, Radha spun into an exotic rhythm. Her hands circled from her head to her waist and back up while her hips swung to the primal beat of the drums. Braids flew as her body twisted with inhuman grace. Her feet seemed to hover just above the ground, her eyes locking with no one. As suddenly as she had begun, she stopped while facing the king. With her hands criss-crossed and resting on her ribs, she ran towards him in jazz-run style. Her light-footed sprint ended in the center of the ring of fire. After flicking her tongue in the king's direction like a serpent, Radha picked up where she had left off, twisting and turning her body amidst the flames. The musicians had long given up on keeping pace with her and she now danced to the hearty roars and clapping from the men.

Her lithe form glistened while she danced, the fire roaring around her. In flash, Radha leaped out of the flames. While stepping lightly toward the king, her eyes flashed green as she bared her fangs. The bells on the hem of the jeweled bra chimed as her shook her shoulders at an agonizingly slow pace. When she was no more than five paces from the king, she dropped to her knees, her back arched and hands running down her body. The king immediately shoved his current sex toy off his lap in hopes that she would fill the empty space. Spinning to her feet while her bell like laughter filled the air, the Dhampire danced back toward the center of the ring. As if possessed by an ancient spirit of the forest, Radha danced around the flame, spinning and twisting. The sweat from her body dripped into the fire causing to roar at her dancing. Finally, the spirit seemed to have left her, allowing Radha to finish her dance by sliding to the ground in front of the king, purring at him from her earthly seat. The men roared with excitement, most demanding an encore.

"You look tired, Vampyre's daughter…why not take a seat?" The king asked, casually hinting at his own lap.

Radha rose to her feet and nodded to the king. "As you wish your majesty." She then promptly plopped on D's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. D tried his best not to touch her but it was a tad difficult. He couldn't help but notice the thin layer of sweat that had developed over her body and the way she panted in his ear was maddening. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when she drifted into a light sleep and therefore quit her enticing hisses.

"Hn…" The king then rose and calmed the crowd with a raising of his hands. "The Dhampire's dance is something I have never seen before…but sadly it was not entertaining at all…she will die tomorrow at noon."

"WHAT!?" Radha jumped off of D's lap before any other comment could be made. "You cannot tell me 'your majesty' that you did not enjoy my dance…because if you do you are lying…any fool with eyes can see that you enjoyed it!" Radha snarled, hinting at the king's tight pants. A light laughter could be heard through out the crowd and a lovely shade of red overtook the king's feature just before he sat back down on his throne.

"But it wasn't entertaining at all!" Said a man from the crowd, obviously one of the loyalists.

"Shut up you lying scoundrel!" A man challenged as he leapt to his feet. D recognized him as Kaag.

"You insolent bastard…Kaag…You should know I never lie." The loyalist sneered.

Kaag merely laughed lightly and crossed his arms before replying. "Well…At least I haven't just proven myself to be a dishonorable wyrm as you have just done…you were crying the loudest for an encore." With those words, the loyalist sat done abruptly. Kaag then turned to the still fuming Radha and began to applaud. Soon the entire crowd, except for maybe two or three loyalists, where clapping and cheering as loud as they could. Radha almost squealed in excitement, but she managed to keep her happiness to herself and merely bowed to the crowd.

Radha then raised her hands to the crowd to silence them. Once the silence had returned, she turned to the king. "That dance has left me hungry…and I'm afraid only one thing will do." She then hissed and her eyes flashed a bright green and her fangs extended. The king shriveled back into his throne, begging for his life. "I don't want you idiot…your blood would probably poison me…but I do want…you." She finished, pointing at Kaag. Radha then leapt and grabbed the defenseless man. "Time to go, D!" Catching the idea, D quickly followed her and Kaag. The three were mounted up and riding out of Mau-Mau before it dawned on any of them what had just happened.

They rode all night, D on Nightmare and Radha and Kaag on Goliath. They didn't dare stop until they reached the outskirts of a far off town. It was there that Radha slowed Goliath to a stop. "You can stay here, Kaag…just tell the people of this town that you are a friend of the Fujimiya Household and you shall be looked after."

"There is no way I can thank you enough, Red Huntress…but…if you ever are in a pinch…just call out my name and I shall be at your side by the setting of the sun…or if it happens to be night…I shall be there by the setting of the moon." Kaag then bowed and left the two hunters.

"How do you know he will be safe here?" D asked while pulling along side her.

"It's my home town…Hey…Wait here…I need to get out of these clothes." D nodded and waited while Radha ran behind a large tree to change.

"How did you know to save Kaag?" D asked when she returned.

"I can read your mind…besides…cold bastards tend to think alike." Radha winked then mounted up. "Shall we be on our way?" The question was more of a command than an actual question for she did not even wait for him to nod or voice an opinion. She merely kicked her heels and rode on leaving D one choice: to follow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like it? Yes? No?

Author's note: In response to the Review that asks if Radha is suppose to be bitchy…the answer is HELL YEAH!!! And thank you for noticing. If you ever go to my site and read Saiya-jin Prey, you will find a very similar character, except VC is a Saiya-jin. My heroines tend to be rough and perfect ice queens. This is because they are very extreme forms of myself. I am not a little princess in pink and I don't make my characters ones either. To do so makes me, myself, go OOC…and that is not healthy. For example…if you enjoy lemons and read my PWP _Midnight Heat_, you will notice that it is a very short-and-sweet romantic night. That thing took me forever to right because sweet is not my style. I know you've gotten more than what you asked about but I hope I have indeed answered your question and not just rambled off nonsense. Well…in short…your criticism was not criticism…but a compliment and I thank you.


	5. Of Love and War

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampyre Hunter D. I do not own Meier Link. I am a poor junior in high school without a job. This is merely a hobby and I do not make any money off of it. On the contrary though, Radha is mine! As well are Lady Carfax, Mina, and Blaise. These are my creations and cannot be used without **_MY_** direct permission. If you wish to use them, contact me via e-mail.

Author's notes: Wow! Been a while since I've updated this thing! But here you go! I realize that this chapter is a tad shorter than the rest but I didn't want to give everything away just yet. There's about one more chapter and then this story is done. (or so I hope o.o) As for warnings, this chapter is definitely rated R. There's nudity, adult language, and mild adult content (lime…I would have done a full lemon, but I like my FF.net account and I didn't feel like getting banned because some punk can't stomach a full blown lemon. Oh well. I'll write it later and post it on my sites for all those proud perverts like me out there! *cheers* )And, yes I realize many people spell vampyre as vampire. I do not. If this different spelling bothers you then I apologize.

Dhampire

Of Love and War

Under the light of the great night eye, sky cracking towers and battlements loomed ahead. The smell of death dripped from the air like blood from an open wound. Even from a distance, the stains of gore long since dried could be seen caked to the stone walls of the fortress. Twisted and decayed, sickly ivy choked the castle of any breath or light. Miniscule cracks and crevices were slowing forming under the stress of the ever-tightening browned vegetation. Low, continuous moans expelled by the citadel made the air heavy and feel soiled. With a creak and groan, the ancient drawbridge lowered like a mouth as the spiked iron-gate raised like jagged fangs to allow the carriage to enter.

Lie jumped down from the driver's seat of the carriage before turning to open the door for his Master. The vampyre slowly stepped out and into the moonlight. Blaise was tall, powerful. He possessed short neatly combed, aqua green hair and a trimmed goatee of the same odd green that went perfectly with his light violet eyes. However obscure his hair and eyes might seem, his clothes spoke of refinement of the deceased French aristocracy. He wore a bold blue coat trimmed in white with brilliant golden buttons over which he had a white sash. Under the coat was a matching blue vest and fine white linen shirt. For pants, he chose tope riding trousers that tucked into calf high cavalry boots. Behind him drug the edge of his floor length black velvet cape like black ooze following an elite devil or demon.

"Blaise, my dear frog…why are you back so early? I had been hoping to have this ruin to myself for at least another month." A figure from the shadows taunted. Blaise did not need to see him to know who it was. He did not need to see his shoulder length chestnut hair captured in a low pony tail or his fierce pale blue eyes and the cruel look set into his features. Nor did he need to see the red coat with white trim that the voice had ordered to be made to replicate the English Red Coats of long ago. It could only be one vampyre.

"Horatio Christen. Believe me when I say that I do not wish to be here anymore than you wish me here, but I have a surprise- a lovely morsel." Blaise replied, pulling Mina out of the carriage.

"Another plaything, Blaise? Haven't you ruined enough maidens to sate your lust?" The other vampyre asked as he emerged from the darkness.

"Never, my dear enemy…but look at her eyes. Tell me what you see."

Mina saw a slight blur before startling cold blue eyes attempted to meet hers. Equally cold hands grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "The human from legend. How did you find her?"

"I happened upon her during a raid. Now you can take care of her. There was a bordello a couple miles back calling my name." Blaise snickered as he tossed the girl into the English vampyre's arms and returned to the carriage.

"Take care of her? I don't know how to take care of humans. I only feed on them!" Horatio hissed at the carriage.

"That is not my problem! Now get out of my way. The night is beginning to wane and there is a lovely young thing that needs to be nipped." Blaise retorted flinging his wrist to enunciate his need to leave.

"Fine…but don't leave the corpse in our courtyard this time." Mr. Christen lectured as he pulled the young woman away with him. His glare of contempt smoldered as he watched the mutant Lie climb aboard the carriage to sit next to his wolf girl and drive away. He then gently grabbed the woman's wrist and led her into the shadowed corridors of the castle. His fierce gaze parted the sea of ghouls and lost souls that clogged the ancient hallways. 

Mina watched this new vampyre in quiet wonder. She knew all to well that Blaise would not seriously harm her, but she did not know about this master of the night. Fear for her own well being as well as the fiery oceans of his eyes kept her sharp tongue silent. However, her wonder increased ten-fold as he pulled her a small room. Unlike the rest of the fortress that she had seen, the room's decorum was not rotten filth. Instead, the room was warm and smelled like that of a library due to the multitude of leather bound books neatly stacked in a large and ornately carved book self. There was also a delightful old writing desk with gold images of a fox hunt masterfully etched into the dark wood. Atop the desk were some blanks sheets of a paper and a half empty bottle of ink with a quill by its side. With a closer inspection, she noticed ink stains worked into the wood, a subtle testament to its use. In front of the desk, were two identical chairs made of the same wood as the desk with scenes depicting the same fox hunt embroidered into the black velvet cushions in gold thread. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a very large black marble sarcophagus with an effigy of a knight in full armor on the lid. The meager light of the room was mainly provided by the roaring fire place on the wall next to the stone coffin and opposite the desk and chairs. There were also two wall sconces at the room's entrance and a candle on the desk to help provide light while still giving the room a friendly and intimate feeling. Another astonishing factor brought on by the seclusion of the room was the vampyre's countenance. No longer did his features pull into an intimating scowl. They were now calm and peaceful which brought an air of grace and masculine beauty to his seemingly well muscled frame.

"Do not fear me. I give you my word that you will not be harmed." The vampyre said softly while motioning for her to take a seat in one of the two chairs of the room.

"The word of a vampyre…it's worthless." She spat. Her violet eyes burned like heather aflame as she stood against the wall with the book case and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"Then I give you my word as an Englishman. And although you may not know it, English manners and chivalry will never allow me to break my word." He replied with a slight smile as he sat down in a chair and once again motioned to the one opposite of himself.

"I have studied the English and their 'chivalry.' And, I do not find it very amiable at all." Mina replied but she did accept the chair. She found his charm and appearance too good to resist although the thought of liking a vampyre disgusted her.

"May I have your name?" The vampyre asked while sitting straight and tall in his chair like a regal monarch returning to his throne after decades of absence.

"Can't you just rip into my mind and find out that way? Your 'comrade in the night' had no problems doing so." Mina answered, her tone dripping with acid so vile that it could have burned his ears.

"My 'comrade in the night,' as you call him, is a Frenchman through and through even if his heritage denies it. He has no honor or qualms about causing a young lady such as yourself harm. I, on the other hand, have given you my word, so, even if it would be easier to pry the knowledge of your name out of your head by force, I will not. And, if you refuse to tell me…" Mina's eyes widened slightly as he paused, wondering if it had been wise to not answer. He seemed to keep the light from showing his eyes, keeping them in constant shadow, and it unsettled her. "I shall be forced to merely call you My Lady Charge."

A small sigh of relief escaped Mina as she looked at the vampyre. He seemed honest and noble, but he was still a vampyre and should not be trusted. "My name is Carfax. Mina Carfax…_stupid! Why did I tell him that"_ Mina mentally scolded. She wondered if he was putting her under some spell to make her answer but knew from her dealings with Blaise that he was not.

"See! That wasn't so hard, M'lady Carfax. I am Horatio Christen, vampyre by trade and descendant of a great English line of knights and warriors." Mr. Christen replied, bowing slightly from his seat.

Mina merely stared at the vampyre for a moment or too. He truly puzzled her. Unlike the vampyre that she had been traveling with and his entourage of mutants, Horatio did not mock or poke fun at her. His movements and words were so sincere and unpracticed that she began to doubt he was hiding behind them. He did not push her or demand anything. If she chose to say nothing, as she was doing so now, he did not question. Instead, he looked off to the side to assure her that he was not playing or intruding into her thoughts. Blaise had always needed eye contact to enter her mind and Horatio kept none. She almost felt safe with Horatio sitting there. However, the brittle sense of security she had created in Horatio's presence was quickly shattered by the scraping of stone just outside the room. What fragments of the shield that she had built to calm herself were also smashed by Horatio's reaction to the noise for he leapt out of his seat and stared at the source with a look of worry for several moments before turning to say something.

"As suicidal or unconventional as it may sound, I suggest you spend the day with me in my coffin." Mr. Christen offered while pointing at the sarcophagus. "The monsters of this crumbling stone ruin cannot lay a talon on me but you they may feel free to harm."

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, rising as well. "Can't you control them?"

"No. They serve Blaise and Blaise alone. I am nothing more than an untouchable guest."

"Oh…"

"I assure you, Lady Carfax, that they will not open the lid to my coffin and that you will remain safe within it, but I cannot protect during the day even if you stay in this room. They will come in and I will be helpless in defending you." Horatio said quickly while sliding back the lid. "The sun will rise soon, and once it does, I cannot help you unless you are in the coffin with me."

Mina considered her options. _"Can I trust him? And how do I know that the monsters will actually come in here?" _More scraping sounds were made but this time they were at the door. That confirmed her decision and she moved toward the obviously worried vampyre. "I have your word that you will not bite or touch me…"

"Yes! Of course." Horatio answered with complete sincerity as he offered his hands to help her into the over sized marble casket. Mina paused for only a moment before more scrapping sounds forced her to accept the vampyre's help into the coffin. All went black as Mr. Christen climbed in himself and closed the lid.

Horatio resisted his sleep for several hours just so he could watch her for a while. His thoughts repeatedly drifted back to the instance he first saw her. He had memorized the way she held her head so high with her golden locks flowing free of any snarl or restraint like the ancient Celtic queens of the times most have forgotten. He remembered how much he had yearned and still does yearn to caress her perfect alabaster skin that shone like white gold against the black silk of her gown. And those eyes. A violet storm caught in a sea of white glass. He had been sure that they would have burned him to ash for daring to glance at them with the scowl and glare that had become part of the mask he wore whenever he ventured out of the room, but the eyes had spared him. Whether or not that was an act of mercy, he could not tell because now he was forced into the sweet torture of having her body laying next to his. A body that tempted him to touch, to nip, to worship. However, he had given his word and would not break it. What truly ate at his mind was a single question. Why? Why did he fancy a human? Through his long years he had met many a female vampyres that were just as beautiful as her. From somewhere back in his mind, the question was always replied to with the answer 'why not.'

Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by the clanging of horse hooves on stone. As usual, Blaise returned after dawn. Horatio sometimes wondered if he was given this room because it was closest to the courtyard and with acute vampyric hearing and the fact that sound travels so well through stone Blaise would be able to easily disturb his sleep. He knew that Blaise knew that he would hear the mutants scuffling about to carry the French vampyre's coffin out of the carriage and into the safety of the stone rooms of the fortress. Blaise also knew that Horatio would also hear Lie or Crede order to have the body placed somewhere in the courtyard. It was the same routine every time. Horatio groaned inwardly and shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Although his attempt at sleep was greatly hindered by outside influences. It wasn't the noises the mutants made as they moved about. It was the exotic scent of the woman next to him the beckoned to keep him awake. Nevertheless, sleep eventually won him over.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'-- ;@

As the sun rose over the horizon, two figures rode into a small town ten miles from Blaise's fortress. It was like every other town with a vampyre infestation. The cemetery was over filled with headstones and a cross marked every roof, window, and door. This was true of all buildings except for the whore house on the edge of the town. That was the only establishment were vampyres were ever welcome since they paid well and didn't leave a mess since they normally took 'dinner' home with them. It was always easy to find the inn in town like these. Except for the church and some of the wealthier homes, the inn was always the largest building and generally near the center of the town. Due to lack of space, D and Radha had to book a single room instead of two.

"If we attack now, we'll have the daylight advantage." D said in a monotone voice as he looked out the window of their room.

"Yes, but we'll lose that advantage as soon as the fight starts. We've both been riding all night and need at least a couple hours of rest. I suggest we attack tomorrow morning after resting today. He's at his castle and he's not going anywhere. Besides, he's cocky. He allowed us to catch up. He'll allow us to rest." Radha argued. "You do what you want, D, but I'm going to wait until tomorrow. As for right now, I'm going to take a bath. I smell like Mau-Mau." She finished as she moved toward the bathroom.

D could have sworn that she stopped at the door and gave him an inviting look before going in, but it could have been his imagination. It seemed to have been playing tricks on him a lot lately. With a shake of his head, he sat down on the only chair in the room and tried not to listen to the sound of zippers and snaps being undone as she peeled herself free of all that ridiculously tight leather and spandex that she wore. He tried no to listen to her delicate feet make little thuds as she walked barefoot to the tub. Nor did he try to listen to the lovely moan that escaped her lips as she slid into the warm water of her bath. He just sat, pretending that he didn't hear her, and all the while wishing she had shut the door so that she wouldn't tempt him.

But tempt him she did. She forced him to listen to every little moan and every little sigh that escaped her full lips. Forced him to listen to the water caress her soft body like a lover could, like he could. He could have stopped it so easily. Too easily. He could simply rise and shut the door, but to do so would admit weakness and he could not, would not do that. He could hear her rise out of the tub and could hear little water droplets run down her body like deft fingers that knew all of her favorite touches. He tried not to move. He tried to stay in the chair. He tried to ignore her like one ignores a desired object in a store window- one doesn't. Before he could stop himself he found himself in the doorway of the bathroom looking at her face via the steamy mirror. To his humiliation, it didn't take her long to spot him. She turned slowly to face him, her wet hair flying out slightly to reveal her in her full glory.

"D?" Her voice was quiet and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

"Forgive me…" D quickly said and moved backwards to return to the main room and get out there as quick as possible.

"No! Wait! Don't go, D…" Radha reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't go…" She whispered once more as she moved closer to him. She carefully pushed his hair aside so that she might lay her head on his shoulder. "Don't run from me D. I don't bite…hard." She raised her head once more to look him in the eye. "Unless you want me to." D could take no more of her teasing and silenced her with a soft and gentle kiss. Radha could not help but to grasp his shoulders and in doing so pressed herself further against him and heating up the kiss. She only gladly parted her lips when she felt his soft tongue beg for entry. The kiss broke almost as quickly as began and left Radha moaning for more. "D…" In one fluid movement, he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Then with great care, he set her down and stood back to rid himself of his own apparel.

D could not help but to just admire her for a moment. Her wet locks of wild fire were spread about her like a wedding veil. Her body was pale and soft, her curves and breasts supple. Her mere form alone would have fooled anyone of her occupation, but the final ruin of her tough huntress reputation was the look in her complexion. Once fiery eyes that were full of rage and pain had calmed into soft waves of jade love and desire that burned her cheeks. A lust filled moan was emitted from her slightly swollen lips as she spread her legs every so slightly. Her body and pose dripped of obedience and submission to D's every wanton desire. The sight of her and her red curls wet with need crushed any thoughts of turning back. His lips soon once again claimed her as his and his alone once and for all.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'-- ;@

"And where is the girl?"

"With Mr. Christen, Master Blaise."

"Thank you, Lie." Blaise said with a cruel smirk. "It appears our dear Englishman is beyond smitten and all over a human bitch! How quaint! Oh well…Are the Dhampires in town?"

"Yes…and at it like rabbit. Or so the inn keeper tells me." The white and blue haired mutant informed with a naughty light in his eyes.

"Good for them! Well, in any case, they will most likely attack tomorrow morning. Prepare the men. We'll have quite a battle on our hands." The vampyre purred with a flick of his wrist to dismiss Lie.

"But, Master…they'll attack during the day. Are you not worried about being caught in the sunlight?"

"No! Not at all. They may start the fight, but I shall decide where we shall commit the act. If they make it past the walls, which I suspect they will, I will wait for them in the oubliette. Once in there, you will seal the door behind them and I shall destroy them in the safety of dark, dank stone walls all around. It will be bloody, gory, and oh so beautiful. I will kill the two half-breeds and then I will turn the bitch. Horatio may have her when I'm done with her but not before then. Make sure Lie that she is…'untouched' when I get her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master…Perfectly."

"Good. Now get the hell away from me and go fuck that wolf of yours. She's been howling like a dog in heat all night and it's beginning to bother me."

"Yes, Master." With that, Lie turned on his heel and walked away. A look of total disgust was slowly unsettling his normally calm features. Tomorrow was going to be a bloody day indeed.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'-- ;@

Cyber Aya- "Well then…"

VC- "Well what, Aya? And if you say one rude comment! I swear by the power of the author I shall smite thee into so much smut as a uke you will never know what it is like to be on top again!"

Cyber Aya- *stops, blinks, and thinks for a moment* "I thought it was a lovely story."

VC- "Why thank, Aya! You're so kind!" *tacklehugglesquish*

Cyber Aya- "Ack! Baka-onna!"

F.F. Mole- *snickers*

Like it? Yes? No? E-mail me at aya_fujimiya_rose@hotmail.com

VC- "Oh yes! And one more thing! If you want more updates then give me more bloody reviews! I admit I have a huge ego as it is but every ego needs a boast now and then. *sees that the reader is not falling for it* Fine…if that won't get you to review…maybe this will. *holds the disk containing the ideas for the next chapter over a candle* Give reviews or else..."

VC (again)- "And all you silent Dhampire fans that don't review very often, you can all thank Alia Nights for this chapter. If she hadn't reviewed, I might have never gotten around to writing this thing. Go AN!!" *laughs at her own laziness*


	6. Conclusion of Love and War

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampyre Hunter D. I do not own Meier Link. I am a poor senior in high school that works at fast food. This is merely a hobby and I do not make any money off of it. On the contrary though, Radha is mine! As well are Lady Carfax, Mina, and Blaise. These are my creations and cannot be used without **_MY_** direct permission. If you wish to use them, contact me via e-mail.

Author's notes: This is the final chapter of Dhampire, and yes, I realize many people spell vampyre as vampire. I do not. If this different spelling bothers you then I apologize.

Dhampire

Conclusion to Love and War

_"This is possibly my last night.  And, after so many thousand years of living as a proud Englishman, I will die in the belly of a Frog's castle.  How did I stoop so low?"_ Horatio thought with mild discomfort from the safety of his room during the last remaining moments of twilight.  However, such thoughts were once again pushed out of his mind while he groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head while the pang of thirst swept through his body.  He could smell the blood beating in the slim body of the woman asleep in his coffin.  He could even hear it rushing through her veins.  Her heart was strong, and the subtle sound of it beating was a torturous roar in his ears.  It was that very sound that had woken him early and sent him clambering out of his own sarcophagus.  Underneath that agonizingly beautiful cadence, Horatio could hear his glass nails pierce the underside of the chair's arms that he had been clutching.

With a hiss dripping with disgust, he rose and moved toward the stone box.  His hand grazed over the lid, which was slid open enough that the side of the woman's form was visible.  Horatio's nostrils flared as the smell of blood increased ten fold with increased closeness to her as well as the two small trails of sanguine fluid dripping down the vampyre's chin when he refused to open his mouth to make room for his elongating fangs.  He hissed once more at himself as his hand moved into the coffin.  His self-hatred doubled when his slender fingers grasped a small wooden box.  So as not to disturb the sleeping siren, he carefully pulled the parcel out of his coffin and moved back to his chair.  The box was crafted out of polished red wood.  Its shape was simple yet somehow cast off a vision of elegance with its rounded edges and golden lid.  The lid itself was a work of art.  Numerous small holes punctured its surface in such a way as to imitate the image of a phoenix aflame.  Below the flames, someone had crudely scratched the word "weakness" into the polished metal.

Horatio snorted at the word but nodded in agreement.  "I am weak." He mumbled to himself while opening the lid and grasping the object inside.  His ears pricked when his fingers ensnared the creature within, eliciting a faint "coo" noise.  He shut his eyes for shame and did not look to see what thing had made such a noise.  He knew exactly what it was.  He gently ran the small animal under his nose to find the strongest pulse.  The action invoked a slight chuckle.  "All doves smell the same…pure." He said regretfully just before sinking his aching fangs into the white bird.  His stomach clenched at the thought of the foul red liquid staining the brilliant white feathers.  The bird's muffled cries blistered his ears.  His mind fuzzed over with a sated feeling until the painful memories of the first doves and the box burned to the surface of his reason.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--; @

During the fifth year of his new life, Horatio had been little more than a lost savage in the ancient sewers of Paris.  The change had been forced upon.  He was not given a choice.  Hating what he had become, Horatio fled his beloved England and his title for the barbaric France.  As much as he saw the French as below him, he could not force himself to harm them with his new "gift."  Instead, he wreaked havoc on the rodent population of the great city.  Rodents were just as foul and diseased as he saw himself.  Therefore, nothing could be a finer meal than a large sewer rat, for in his eyes, he was damned and the only way to even graze salvation was to _not spread his dark curse._

However, every once in a while, the self-deprived vampyre would venture to the surface to treat himself with a cat or a dog but never a human.  During one such adventure to the top level, a few police officers, who were on the hunt for a murderer, stumbled upon Horatio.  Even in a starved state, a vampyre with any strength can easily outmatch a few measly humans but not Horatio.  He was too afraid of being invoked into spreading his curse.  Therefore, he did the next logical thing.  He ran.

Shifting from all fours to two, the vampyre stumbled over stairs, under railings, and burst through a few gates.  Yet, all attempts to outrun or out maneuver where futile.  He simply did not have the strength to do so.  Even worse was the fact that the sun was rising.  Horatio could feel his skin beginning to smolder under its rays.  With both exhaustion and pain working against him, he collapsed into the gutter.  He could hear the police's heavy footsteps growing louder.  He chuckled at himself while betting the police would beat the sun to his end.  He closed his eyes and awaited the beating they would surely give him.  It never came.  Not a single blow battered against Horatio's tired form.  Instead, strong, yet surprisingly gentle, hands lifted him into a windowless carriage.  At that moment, he was too enervated to see or thank whoever had helped.  He simply drifted to sleep at the sound of a few, heavily accented words.  "Sleep, monsieur.  You need your rest."

Blaise du Sang had saved him.  But had he really saved him?  No.  He only prolonged and added to the Englishman's torment.

When Horatio awoke the next evening, he was not in the damp sewers like he expected.  He was in an equally large and damp, stone room with no windows, which was lit by hundreds of candles.  In front of him stood the man who he presumed saved him.  Rather yet, the vampyre who saved him.  The demon was a few inches shorter than Horatio with aqua green, chin-length hair with a matching goatee.  He was dressed like a French aristocrat yet there was a certain look in his eye that did not match the prissy, spoiled nobility of the French.  He looked absolutely mad.  Horatio mentally nodded to the notion dealing with the man's sanity, or lack there of, when his eyes focused on what the demon held prisoner in his talon-like hands.  Squirming in his grasp was a frightened young woman.  She was absolutely beautiful.  Her hair was dark and free of snarls, which accented her tanned skin perfectly.  Her eyes were the deepest chocolate and shone with light and fear.  A gag of black fabric separated full, dark wet lips.  She glimmered in the candlelight that sparkled off the thin cloth of sweat that covered her entire body.

"An exotic morsel to sate your thirst, monsieur." The man teased, shoving the woman toward Horatio.  Horatio, always the gentleman, rushed forward to catch the woman, and, once she had regained her balance, glared at the other man.

"My name, sir, is Lord Horatio Christen, and I do _not abuse women." The Englishman challenged while removing the gag from the poor maid's mouth._

"A lord are we?  Well!  You certainly do not possess the appearance of a lord, especially one that is a vampyre.  You are so filthy and thin that I almost mistook you for a common beggar." The demon replied in a rather bored manner.

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he straightened his pose from his usual bent posture so that he could tower over the other vampyre.

"Ah! So you were a lord!  Well, Lord Horatio, you best eat up before your meal gets cold.  You need to regain your strength."

"I do not 'eat' humans." Horatio fumed.  He was quite certain that he had never been more disgusted than he was now.  Not only was the man mad, he was also the vilest creature he had ever met; at least the Englishman's maker had class.

"I'm glad you don't.  You _are_ supposed to drink their blood.  What?  Is she not pure enough for you?" The vampyre sneered while walking gracefully toward his guest.

"Beast!" Horatio shouted, wishing he had his foil so that he might rid the world of this madman.

"No.  Sorry.  That is not my name.  I am Blaise du Sang, former German land lord until my maker showed me the error of my barbaric ways." Blaise countered with a mock bow.

"You are still a barbarian." The Englishman hissed while stepping between the German-French vampyre and the woman who had resorted to standing dumb from shock.

"Wrong again, Lord.  I am not the one in rags living off rats.  That would be you.  Now, if she is not pure enough for your taste, I will deal with her myself and fetch you something else…perhaps a babe would be pure enough for you.  They are without sin." The madman suggested as he gingerly stroked his goatee.

"You are a monster!" Horatio roared as he launched at Blaise.  Although his intentions were good, there were two things against the Englishman.  For one thing, he was still weak.  Secondly, Blaise was a couple hundred years his senior.  Therefore, he ended up being batted away like a mere insect, and like an insect, he was smashed against a wall causing him to once again fall into a pit of darkness.  He never found out what happened to the girl.  The only thing he could remember was waking up the next night in the same little room in which he sheltered the woman from the beasts outside.  Waiting for him on the floor were several sets of clothes and the little box with its phoenix and crude graffiti.  Inside the little casket was the first dove and a note.

_"Since mankind is not pure enough for your taste, drink of the spirit of God."___

Those words seared into the very core of Horatio's being.  Everyday, when a new dove would be found within the box, Horatio could imagine Blaise writing the note with a sickening sneer.  On the few occasions that the Englishman dared to venture out of his room, the Frenchman would tease him back into the chamber with taunts questioning how the pure Horatio could stand the impure gore of the castle.  Horatio, however, soon outgrew his desire for salvation and replaced it with a need to save his dignity.  This need eventually drew the vampyre out of his miserable sanctuary and into the nearby city.  He became the merciful end to those who suffered- suicidal adolescents, whores looking for an escape, and the poor who would rather be dead than continue their wretched lives.  Although there were so many looking for death, Horatio soon returned to the doves.  He could no longer murder humans, even those who wished to be.  Horatio decided that it was best to be considered weak by his landlord than damn himself further.  Therefore, he resigned to being the subject of the Frenchman's jeers and mockery.  Yet, despite his own cruel remarks and occasional physical outbursts, Blaise admired him and would never allow anything to harm him.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--; @

_"How could such an uneasy relationship have formed and lasted so long?"_ Horatio thought with dismay as the memories faded. Fortunately, such distressing memories when Mina rose out of the coffin like Aphrodite rising out of the Greek myths.  "Good evening."  He greeted warmly as he stood to offer her a hand.

"Thank you." Mina replied while accepting his help out of his sarcophagus.  She smiled slightly at his nod and took the offered seat without argument.  After a moment of uneasy silence, Mina gained the courage to start a conversation.  "Do you know how long before the hunters attack?"  She did not take the look of apprehension that formed on the vampyre's face as a good sign.  _"Good icebreaker, Mina.  Very smooth."_

"Both Blaise and I believe that they will attack at sunrise, but do not worry, lady.  I will not allow a single ghoul to harm you, and I will hand you over to the hunters once they defeat Blaise." The vampyre answered without glancing at his charge.  He did not want to "hand her over," but he knew he had no choice in the matter.

"Oh, I'm glad." The woman rejoined half heartedly while wondering if she even wanted to go back.  "What is that in your hand?"  The look of disgust that slowly became apparent on the vampyre lord's face pulled at her heart. _"I'm really on a roll…"_ Mina thought with a slight feeling of self-loathing.

"I…I do not feed off humans." Horatio started while his hand slowly uncurled from around the carcass of the bird.  His nostrils flared at the smell of death and soiled innocence, but he managed continued his explanation with a fairly straight face.  "Therefore, Blaise provides me with these to live off of."

Mina thought that that was wonderful!  A vampyre who did not kill was a something amiable indeed, yet the look of somewhat repressed look of repulsion on the vampyre's countenance made her think twice.  _"There must be a story behind his expression…cold indifference spliced with immense self hatred…why does he look so?  And that sadness in his eyes…something has hurt him greatly…but what?  What could hurt such a noble and just man?"_ Mina mentally questioned while she peered into the ageless depths of the icy pools of the vampyre's sharp eyes.  "If it does not trouble you, please tell me about your life before this."  The lady asked softly while motioning to the room around them.

The vampyre rose and began to pace about the room.  He did not look at her, but she could easily detect the uneasiness in his manner.  Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of anxious silence and distance, the vampyre returned to his seat and looked his charge straight in the eyes.  Mina could plainly see the few beads of sweat that had formed on his brow and the distraught look in his eyes.  It pained her to see him in such a state and she greatly wished she had not questioned him.

"As I have told you, I was an English lord.  Being so, I owned vast amounts of land.  I was also very young and foolish and took a liking to mindlessly riding about, whether it was through town or through forests.  It did not matter.  I was a man who was not much more than a youth and lived in the sun on horseback.  One night, however, instead of locking myself in my library with the Odyssey and Byron at my side, I stole into the moonlit moors on one of my most spirited mounts.  The ride was exhilarating.  The wind played with my hair, teasing it out of its braid, and pocketed the color from my cheeks with its icy hands to replace it with a bright red glow.  However, there was more to be stolen from me than my pale complexion that night.  As I neared a village, a monster in the dark attacked me and purloined my humanity.  He ripped from me the very mortality and innocence that makes one human.  When it was done, he caressed my cheek and told me the rules of my new monstrous, damned existence…" Horatio then paused for a moment in the telling of his monologue.  _"Do I tell you all?  Would you accept me for the wretched coward I have become?"_ The vampyre inquired of the lady's enraptured expression and understanding eyes.  With decisive nod meant more for his own determination than for her, Horatio continued to tell her of his five years in the Parisian sewers, of the constables who had chased him into the clutches of the German fake, and of the little box and its pure contents that he soiled night after night.  When he was finished, he rose once more and moved to the other side of the room.  He expected her to look at him with disgust, hate, or any other expression of that sort.  How could one look upon a true monster such as himself with any other sort of countenance?  However, instead of glaring her hatred or casting an unladylike curse at him, she too rose and walked over to him.  With an almost girlhood innocence, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You are neither a monster nor a coward…merely a victim and, at the same time, a survivor of fate." She told him softly.

Shocked filled and consumed Horatio.  Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined such a reaction, but this was not fantasy.  This was real.  With a small smile, he returned the embrace and ran a hand through her silky hair.  Then, after mustering forgotten courage, he turned her chin so that she looked at him.  He stared into her watery eyes for several moments before he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--; @

Radha glared at the sun.  She hated the sun.  She was quite sure that she hated it almost as much as a vampyre.  The only thing she liked about the sun was the edge it gave her against the vampyres.  With a decisive nod, she mounted her cyborg and galloped off into the direction D had just left in.  It did not take her long to find him.  He was waiting on the top of a small ridge a couple miles from the castle.    The sun, by this time, could be clearly seen and was slowly beginning its march to its noontime position.

"They're ready for us.  The beasts that can stand the sun are waiting on the battlements." D said in his usual monotone voice as she neared.

"Being a vampyre, he'll be waiting in the bowels of the fortress.  I say we charge the place and keep riding down until the cyborgs can go no further.  By that point, we should be close." Radha suggested while patting Goliath's neck affectionately.

"They might expect that."  The other Dhampire countered.

"It doesn't matter what they expect.  Knowing this vampyre, he wants to finish us off himself.  Therefore, it leads to reason that they will not put up much a of a fight to begin with."  The red haired hunter argued.

D shook his head.  Radha's plan was reckless and he knew it.  Only a hunter so young would come up with a strategy as simple as "charge the place, kill the vampyre, and win the day."  However, she did have a point.  Blaise probably did want to try to finish them off himself.  Therefore, something as reckless as her plan might work.  "Fine."  D answered simply while kicking his cyborg gently with his heels.  With a very triumphant grin, Radha followed.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--; @

Blood spewed across the already stained fortress walls.  Steel met steel as hooves beat against stone.  Body parts and gore littered the ground.  Radha's "charge and keeping riding" plan did not happen the way she would have liked.  Although they stayed mounted, the hunters had yet to make it past the courtyard.  The beasts continually surrounded them like a churning sea of filth, keeping them from entering the castle keep.  With a hiss, Radha pulled on her reigns to force Goliath to rise up and kick out with his massive hooves.  It worked.  A small path was created through the red sea of carnage just large enough for the Dhampires to gallop into the keep.

Blackness surrounded and engulfed them, pulling them in.  Their eyes glowed in the darkness, appearing to be nothing more than blue and green fire flies rushing through tunnel.  Their cyborgs screamed at the gloom, daring it to devour them.  Yet, after a few moments of unending obscurity, a single torch nestled in the dividing wall between two different paths filled the end of the single tunnel with an eerie light that seemed to spread like a cancer.

"You take the right.  I'll go left." D ordered simply before charging down his chosen tunnel.  Radha snorted and galloped into the right.

The passageway engulfed the huntress with its ensnaring black mouth.  The darkness made the corridor heavy with a dank, mildew-infested air that made breathing laborious.  The walls rose to soaring heights, supported by immense pillars that were strangled with daunting fractures and slime.  Perched on the tops of the columns sat menacing monsters of stone whose scaled, lengthy necks allowed their ugly heads to peer at Radha with their shining ruby eyes.  Their crooked and jagged fangs were parted to allow their serpentine tongues to expel silent curses at whoever passed.  Separating the mammoth supports with their ghoulish crests were ancient torches that reeked with rancid oil.  While most were unlit and only the fumes created by their pungent fuel testified to their existence, the few lights glowed just enough to keep the massive cyborg from scraping his nose on the hard stonewalls.

Goliath did not run more than ten feet into the black abyss of the passageway before he suddenly halted, almost sending Radha flying in the process.  A heavy, silky mist slowly encircled the cyborg's hooves like thick ropes.  Like a disease spreading through the body, the mist climbed its way up the mount to encase the rider as well.  It clouded over Radha eyes, making them lifeless and dull.  The fog coursed its way through her nostrils and into her lungs, filling her with a warm, sleepy feeling while slowly suffocating her.  Her lungs began to burn with the lack of air.  Her lips parted with a soundless scream, allowing the mist into her mouth and down her esophagus.  The muscles in her throat clenched in an attempt to spew forth whatever was blocking her windpipe.  The mist thickened in response, forcing the muscles to relax and allow it to kill her, but she would not lie down and die.  Her arms flailed, scratching at the attacking force and clawed at her throat.  Blood coursed its way down her neck like streams of red following the map made by her veins.

"Stop."  An elegant voice ordered.  The tone cut through the mist like a hot poker slicing through ice.  The heavy fog seemed to shrivel and fall to the floor like the harmless mist blanketing the stone floor.  Radha's soundless scream of moments ago echoed loudly through the halls like an imprisoned harpy's cry reverberating off the walls of its cage.  The sudden rush of much needed air made her dizzy.  Her head swam in the flow of oxygen.  Her eyes rolled back into her head against the dim light of the hallway while the muscles in her throat burned from the abuse of the mist.  She suddenly felt the need to crawl into a hole and rest.  However, the source of the deadly fog would not allow such repose.  With the ring of a battle cry resonating within the hall, a slim figure armed with a crimson foil leapt at the mounted hunter.  Sensing that his mistress was still lost in her haze, Goliath thrashed his head from side to side in an attempt to slam Radha's new foe into a wall.  Unfortunately, the assailant easily avoided the immense head of the cyborg by springing backwards.  The attacker then bounced forward once more with hopes of trapping one more soul within his blade.  Luckily for the dazed Radha, her savior of moments ago rushed forward as well in her defense. The defender caught the figure's foil between his palms while an arrogant grin spread across his graceful mouth.  The smirk disappeared when assailant quickly released the blade and leapt to kick at the Dhampire's defender.  With inhumane grace, the elegant figure used the attacker's own blade against him and sent him into the wall by bashing the handle into his head.  A laugh as equally arrogant as the smirk filled the hall as the assailant charged once more.  When the echoes ceased to rumble through the stone fortress, there was a sudden piercing spark of ice blue from her rescuer's eyes that reduced the agile attacker into crumbled heap on the floor and was answered by a sharp cry of agony.  The victor of the short fray then turned to the cyborg, and, after placing a hand on the mounts nose, left the way Radha came.  Not wasting any time, Goliath sped toward his mistress's attacker and reared up to bring a hoof smashing down.  This time, the assailant did not dodge the cyborg's attack.

The jolt from her mount's attack zipped through Radha's spine, effectively waking her up.  With a shake of the head, she looked down at Goliath's victim with a pleased smile.  "Good boy." She cooed, patting her cyborg's neck before dismounting.  "Well, well…what has my little horsey caught under his foot?" Radha purred as she knelt beside her captured prey.  "The mutant from the carriage.  How quaint.  Where's Blaise, Pretty Boy?"

Lie's ribs were shattered and broken, leaving a purple spider web of bruises amidst the burnt flesh of his chest.  His eyes were glazed over and blood poured from his lips only to come out in jets when he mumbled something.  The mutant's only reply to her question was a gurgle sound and a spatter of blood that hit Radha in the middle of her forehead.  The thing then muttered some more inaudible words and went silent.

"Damn it…" Radha cursed while wiping the blood off her forehead.

"Take the next left.  That will connect you with the main hallway once more and lead to the oubliette.  The vampyre you seek is in there.  Once you have destroyed him, I will give you the lady." The silky voice from before echoed.  Radha turned to see whom the informant was but was greeted only with a wisp of chocolate hair and the tails of a red coat.  She wanted to investigate, but didn't have time.  If the left took her to the main hallway, then D was on a one-way trip to meet the vampyre alone, and although D had proven time and time again that he was more than capable, two hunters were always better than one.  With a decisive nod, Radha quickly paid her respects to the fallen mutant, mounted her cyborg, and galloped in the direction of her fellow hunter.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--; @

Crede had been ordered to take out the hunter that chose her hallway.  It was a simple order that she was more than willing to comply with.  However, the nagging feeling that Lie was hurt was not letting her pay attention.  In fact, the rider had just galloped past her.  She should have gone after him.  She knew that, but when the second hunter flew past her, Crede knew something was wrong.  With a decisive nod, she leapt off the gargoyle she had been perched on and flew down the hallway in the opposite direction of the hunters.  Her gold eyes shifted in the darkness until she found the turn that would lead to the hallway Radha had originally taken.  It was then that the smell of blood and crispy skin hit her and forced her to land.  A growl forced at bay the tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of to whom that blood and burnt flesh belonged.  Following her nose, she turned and walked slowly until she saw the form of her beloved.  Dropping to her knees, tears flowed freely as she gathered him in her arms.  Crede pressed a small kiss to his cold and bloody lips before a lonely, sad howl erupted from hers.  The wolf's mourning cry ceased suddenly when a blue mist rose from her mate's dead body and surrounded the canine mutant.

"Lie?" She whispered meekly and was silenced when the mist rushed into her mouth and penetrated her very soul.  She screamed as her body was lifted into the air and her wings were snapped and shredded.  Every fiber of her being howled in sheer torment as it was ripped and shattered.  Her once delicate fingers burst forth with razor sharp talons while her newly clawed feet ripped through her boots and were popped and bent in such a way that she could walk on her now elongated toes.  Large dewclaws grew on the inner sides of her ankles, as even larger talons formed off what were once her heels.  Long, lustrous white locks withered into a spiky, blue and white mane that fell down her back to touch the beginning of a new tail with the same blue and white coloring.  Her once beautiful white-feathered wings now resembled blue dragon wings with white feathers only running along the leading edge of each wing and stopping at the one-clawed finger on the final major joint of the wings.  With a crack, the mist evaporated from within her and she landed unharmed in her reborn state on her toes.  Her beautiful, full lips pulled back into a snarl while her still golden eyes searched the disserted hallway as a blood red symbol formed on her forehead.

"Huntress…"

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--; @

Hot white sparks flew as steel met steel.  Flowing capes swirled around each other as the Dhampire fought the vampyre.  Even to an amateur swordsman, it was quite easy to see that the hunter had his quarry on the defense.  Every slice and slash made by the hunter barely missed cutting into the beast.  Fearing for his life, the vampyre suddenly changed tactics, and instead of blocking the Dhampire's next blow with his own blade, he ducked and embedded a dagger that had been hidden within the folds of his clothing deep into the hunter's stomach.  While the wound would surely heal soon, it gave Blaise the chance he needed.  With a quick kick, he sent D into the nearby wall and rushed forward.  With a sickening crunch, the vampyre's blade pinned the Dhampire to the stone through the shoulder of his sword arm.  D hissed to keep from crying out or cringing and resorted to glaring at the vampyre since he could not use his sword to cut him down.  Blaise, on the other hand, moved in so that he was nose to nose with the hunter just to make sure that D saw the arrogant light of victory in his eyes.

"You half-bloods will never defeat…"

A crash and a burst of splinters hushed the haughty words of the vampyre as the mighty hooves of the cyborg Goliath smashed the wooden door that separated the oubliette from the outside world.  With her claymore in hand and her jade eyes aflame, she maneuvered Goliath into the large chamber and charged at her prey.

"Sterben, Hündin!" Blaise hissed as he yanked the dagger out of D, eliciting a pained grunt from the Dhampire, and threw the blade at the neck of the cyborg.  The knife hit its mark and cut into one of the main blood lines in the mount's neck, effectively sending the beast into the ground with a pained, metallic cry and throwing the rider in one fell swoop.

By this time, D had dislodged the blade of the vampyre from his shoulder and had enough strength left for one more assault.  With both hands clenching the handle of his sword, he leapt at Blaise.

At the same time, however, Radha had risen from her fall and was charging the vampyre with her great sword swung back so that she could swing it at the last second and cleave his head off.  _"This is going to work.  He's caught between us.  No matter if he goes left or right, one of us will catch him."_ The huntress thought triumphantly.

Blaise watched as the two Dhampires charged at him with their swords.  If he did not act quickly, one of the hunters would surely skewer him.  With an insane laugh, he wrapped his cloak around him and awaited their attack.  When Radha reached him a few seconds before D and slashed at him with her sword, he merely ducked and spun to make his cape twirl outwards.  A twisted grin formed on his countenance as a splash of blood wet his face and the clang of a blade against stone met his ears.  His eyes followed the length of D's blade through his cape and into the damned huntress's heart.  The look of pain on one hunter's face and of shock on the other's face was absolutely beautiful and deserved to be mentioned.

"How sad…Hunters killing hunters!  What is a world coming to when one cannot even trust one's own partner…and they say that vampyres have no honor.  Ha!  What nerve." Blaise sneered while removing his cape and taking D's sword out of his shaking hands.  With a yank of the blade and one more splash of blood, the mighty huntress fell into a beaten, bloody mess on the floor.  "By the law of castle, I declare you, Vampyre Hunter D, guilty of murder and sentenced to death…which is to be carried out immediately." The vampyre laughed as he raised the Dhampire's sword high into the air. With a swish of his wrist, he brought the sword down.  D snapped to life and deflected his blade with his vambrace and grabbed the unsuspecting vampyre by the throat.

"No…" Was all D said as his nails ripped into the beastly vampyre's throat to rip out his windpipe and snap his major arteries.  The fortress groaned and shook as its master's blood only added to its stained floor.  D paid the roars of the castle no mind and rushed to the quickly fading Radha.

"D…Hold me…" She cried out hoarsely, blood flowing freely from her mouth and chest wound.  Unable to say anything, the elder Dhampire complied with the huntress's wish.  "I guess we won't know if what Kaag said was true…" Radha continued with a weary, blood tainted smile while her body writhed and shook.  D carefully wiped away some off the blood off her lips in a desperate attempt to comfort the dying woman.  "D!  D…I…I lo…I…forgive…" That was all she said.  A single tear stained D's flawless cheek while stone upon stone fell around him.  He gathered her into his arms, grasped her sword, and called his mount to him.  After carefully mounting with her in his arms and her sword strapped to his back, he turned to look at his bloody sword on the ground and her beloved dead cyborg.  With a shake of his head, he clicked his heels and rode out of the crumbling castle.  Once out of the dying gloom of the doomed fortress, D was greeted by the beginnings of twilight, which dyed the sky and clouds in a flood of red.

"How appropriate…" The sym. spoke softly.

"Silence." D ordered harshly as the neighs and whinnies of a nearby team of cyborgs quieted both Dhampire and symbiot.  Turning to his left, D's eyes fell upon the girl he was suppose to rescue in the arms of another vampyre in front of a carriage.  She was obviously crying as the vampyre tried to tell her to go to the Dhampires.

When the girl finally broke free of the vampyre's embrace and reached D, she was breathless and holding her unicorn pendant.  "Take this hunter!  Take this and get your money!  I am not going home!"

D stared down at the girl in disgust.  How dare she offer such a deal after all that he had lost- after all Radha had lost.  However, D took the pendant.  She was not worth Radha's sacrifice and he half-heartedly hoped that the vampyre killed her.  With a click of his heels, he sped away from the foolish child and her new vampyre love.  He had one last thing to do before he could return the pendant.

He only rode a few miles before the dead weight of the huntress's body began to wear him down.  With a decisive jerk of the reins, he dismounted and laid her on the ground carefully.  He summoned his horse to him and ordered it to rise up and beat and scrape the ground with its hooves in hopes of breaking through the topsoil.  Fortunately, the earth was loose, red matter and easily gave way under the cyborg's attack.  D ordered the beast to continue and returned to Radha's side.  She was pale, so very pale.  Her clothes were covered in dirt, blood, and filth.  Long locks of red flared out around her like a veil- so similar to the way it had only a day before. However, what disturbed D the most were her eyes.  Once fiery jade orbs seemed glassy and glazed.  To keep the threat of more tears at bay, the hunter gently closed her eyes.  Then, using a clean edge of his cape, he began cleaning off her face.  Her clean face shone in the failing light of the sun and almost seemed alive again, which brought a slight smile to D's face.  However, there was one spot that would not wipe away.  On her forehead rested a symbol that looked similar to dried blood, yet did not clean up as easily.  With a shake of his head, D rose and returned to the grave his mount had started.  He had to finish it himself.  Using the same hands that ripped the vampyre's throat to ribbons, he clawed out the rest of her tiny grave.  When he could dig no more for lack of strength, D returned to Radha's side once more and gathered her gently into his arms for the last time.  Once he had placed her in her grave, he was still for a moment as he looked at her.  She seemed so peaceful and possessed the same lifelike qualities of a doll.  With gentle hands, the hunter laid the sword on her chest so that blade ran down the length of her stiff body and closed her hands to around the handle.   He then covered his huntress over with a veil of earth.  It did not take long and when the task was at its end, he said a small prayer to her with his hand on her grave.

"Farewell, brave huntress…farewell."  D finished with a final nod as he mounted his horse.  He looked at the grave on last time before clicking his heels and galloping away.  He had a long ride ahead of him.

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--; @

"Lady Carfax!  The hunter!  The hunter!  He's here!" A servant bellowed through out the house as she ran in search of her mistress.

"Silence, Lucy…I know he is here, and if you have yet to notice, he is alone." Lady Carfax said dryly.  She did not even look up when there was a knock at the door.  Lucy, however, refused to partake in her mistress's gloomy mood and rushed to answer it.  As foretold, a solitary hunter stood in the doorway.  "Come in, Vampyre Hunter D…sit here."  The once proud lady motioned and was acknowledge only with the sounds of heavy boots clicking against polished wood floors.  "You have something for me."

D did not reply.  He merely stared the woman in the eyes as he handed her the pendant.

"Thank you." Lady Carfax said quietly as her fingers closed around the unicorn.  She coughed softly and then continued.  "You see…I was expecting this.  Just recently, I received a letter from my sister, Mina.  She explained everything from the failed rescue attempt at the river to the brilliant red of her new love's coat and how she was not returning.  She explained that she had given her pendant to the hunters and that I should pay them for their troubles."

D looked at the lady with understanding eyes.  That was all he could do.  He had no words of comfort for her.

"So, you see, I really have no option in the matter but to comply with my sister's last wishes." Lady Carfax concluded while putting the pendant around her own neck.  D nodded in reply and held out his hand.  She answered his nod by placing a heavy velvet and silk pouch in his hand.  She then sat back against her chair with her head dropped to keep the hunter from seeing her watering eyes and went silent.  With no more business here, D rose to leave.  "Where's the huntress?" The last word of her simple question stopped him in his tracks quite effectively.

"She…she…is permanently disposed." D answered coldly and left.  No more needed to be said and nothing more would be said.  Her story was done and that was all.

D mounted his cyborg and began his ride out of town.  It did not take long to leave the burgh, and once he was well beyond its outskirts, the symbiot finally spoke.

"I can understand you bringing her sword with you to leave it with her, but did you have to leave your own in the castle?  A good blade like that will cost a pretty credit to replace!" The sym. complained.

"I left my sword because it is no longer needed." The Dhampire replied simply.  D had never been one for words and rarely enjoyed talking, but he certainly was not in the mood to hear his parasite complain about a lost sword and expenditures.

"No longer needed!  Have you suddenly lost all of your senses and have decided to kill vampyres with your bare hands all of the time.  The incident was Blaise was understandable and quite a crafty trick, but be reasonable, man!" The haughty voice countered.

"I have no intentions of killing any more vampyres." The Dhampire responded as he quickly clenched his fist around the reins to keep the symbiot from arguing further.  Neither the lack of benefits nor the large sums money received in payment could hold D to his previously life long trade as a hunter when he could not even save the one woman he truly cared for.  His desire to be the executioner for the Nosferatu died with his red haired angel of death.  Mankind would just have to learn to survive fate on their own without his interference. 

@; --'-- ~*~ --'--, @

Cyber Aya- "You are a sadistic bitch…"

VC- *wipes away tears and blows nose* "Yeah…I know…"

Cyber Aya- "So…will you write the sequel?"

VC- "That depends on my lovely audience.  It took me nearly two years to write this story off and on and I have barely received any reviews.  I want more reviews.  Get your buds to review.  Get your enemies to review.  Heck!  I would settle for your parents and teachers!  Once I'm satisfied, I will start on the sequel."

Cyber Aya- "You are a sadistic bitch."

VC- "Yeah…I know…"

Yaoi- *holds up that familiar sign asking for reviews with the e-mail address aya_fujimiya_rose@hotmail.com posted on it*


End file.
